


Nix's Saga: Left Behind

by Lillinet (IzarVesperes)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asi que estan en aviso xD, Elementos de Saga de Cielo y Next Dimension, F/M, Gen, Hay parejas planteadas en flashbacks como planeadas a futuro, Lost Canvas Characters, M/M, No todas terminan bien, Onda, Original Character-centric, Quizas abarque Saintia Sho en un futuro, Quizás tambien a Sainta Sho, Soul of Gold References, realmente es Canon Divergente casi todo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzarVesperes/pseuds/Lillinet
Summary: Muchas leyendas se originaron con un mortal pidiendo un favor a los Dioses. ¿Qué tan posible podria ser que la escucharan?Las Moiras deciden el destino de todos los mortales, pero... vamos. Que le parece ridículo que, por una contradicción, ellos estén sellados en un maldito pilar solo porque desafiaron a los Dioses que atacaron a su Diosa. Y ni ellas son tan tontas.Quizás... Quizás... pueda bajar a... bueno, abajo; y pedirles que revisen la situación.Quizás, si las Moiras no la escuchan, su madre pueda hacerlo.Aleit nunca pensó que el simple deseo de darle un mejor descanso al hombre que vio como su hermano mayor durante trece años y monedas, hubiese desencadenado tantas cosas.Canon Divergente y un lío bárbaro por donde lo quieras ver.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo, Eagle Marin/Leo Aiolia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Aleit I

**Author's Note:**

> So, no soy de publicar fics con muchos personajes originales; o hacerlo muy centrico en ellos desde... bueno, diez años mínimo.  
> Esto es CLARAMENTE, la excepción a la regla.  
> Mi reconocimiento y agradecimiento, como siempre, a Acuinipuini.

**Arco 1:** Nix

 **Capitulo 1:** Aleit I

La imagen que le devuelve el espejo apenas y si le sonríe. Desde sus tres años que ha estado en entrenamiento. Lejos de casa, de mamá y papá; durmió en habitaciones comunales y siguió estrictas rutinas que le moldearon el carácter. Hasta sus diez, siempre estuvo rodeada de mujeres. Luego, solo estuvo Milo.

Y ahora, ni él esta.

Se observa con mayor detenimiento, se obliga a hacerlo. Ella está demacrada, cansada. Quiere dormir por una eternidad, pero no se lo puede permitir. Su cuerpo tiembla mientras siente el Cosmos de él desvanecerse, otra vez, con solo unas semanas de diferencia de la primera vez que lo sintió irse. No hay nada que pueda hacer, pero quiere hacerlo. Quiere que esté vivo, quiere que esté bien, quiere ver su sonrisa un día más, quiere… tantas cosas. 

Las lágrimas vuelven a caer por sus ojos, como la primera vez. Con todas las señales que dio La Tierra en esos últimos días, más que claro le queda que él tuvo algo que ver. Y que ahora sí, no habría una vez más.

De alguna manera, es peor que la primera vez. Le duele más. Le duele peor.

* * *

Durante los primeros dos años que estuvo en el Santuario, solo recordaba que el lugar era enorme, más allá de que la parte en la que se encontraban era bastante extensa, era una pequeñez comparado con todo lo que vio al llegar. Columnas ornamentadas, mulas y caballos, árboles y arbustos, huertas y, sobretodo, hombres. Hombres mayores, robustos, intimidantes, con armaduras y sin ellas. Las mujeres solo están en donde ella está; y eso le dio a entender que son pocas, en comparación a todo el terreno que tienen los hombres para sí.

Ese día, se despertó temprano, desayunó en soledad y fue una de las primeras en poder disfrutar del agua tibia. Con una autonomía esperada para el entorno, empezó con el pre-calentamiento y, para cuando su maestra llegó, ella ya estaba realizando la rutina asignada para el día.

—Hoy no—le avisó con tono neutro—; hoy veremos combates.

Ella asintió, sin mucho para decir. Tenía curiosidad, sí; pero no iba a preguntar. Hacer preguntas en lugares no privados era poco recomendable. La siguió, sin intentar secarse el sudor. Si en unos minutos, iba a estar transpirando igual. El sol siempre estaba alto en esta época del año y quemaba. Ya se había acostumbrado, igual. Su cuerpo no mantenía el color claro de su piel, sino que había pasado a estar tostado casi todo el año.

Siguió a su maestra, viendo como paraban en las habitaciones de las mayores y ella volvía con la máscara que la vio tantas veces ponerse. Hasta ese momento, pensó que irían a su arena, no a la de afuera. Dio un paso atrás, instintivo. Notándolo, ella rió.

—Falta mucho para que la tengas que usar—la relajó mientras se terminaba de ajustar— ¿O es el afuera lo que te asusta?

No supo qué responder por un largo tiempo. Terminó asintiendo, causando más risas en la mujer mayor. Con un gesto de la cabeza y extendiéndole la mano, la invitó hacia el exterior. Con su manita, se aferró y cruzaron juntas todo el patio que ya estaba lleno de mujeres y niñas. Pasaron el recinto de bienvenida y abrieron la primera puerta. La luz no la encegueció, pero sintió necesario aferrarse más a su maestra.

La veía moverse con tranquilidad, como si el cambio no fuese tan grave como ella creía. Incluso la notaba más sinuosa en su andar, esquivaba todo con gran facilidad y gracia, parecía una dama refinada en ropas de combate y eso, a Aleit, le maravillaba. Subieron una colina y entraron a un edificio circular que su maestra llamó Coliseo. Allí, inclusive, subieron escaleras antes de salir a las gradas. Su maestra se sentó y la hizo sentarse sin decir nada.

Ambas observaron la serie de combates que se iban dando. En el palco principal, Aleit llegó a ver a una persona con mascara azul y casco rojo ¿será una mujer mucho-muy importante? Su maestra no le dejó que se lo hiciera notar. 

—Presta atención ahora— fue la única indicación que le dio 

Se olvidó de la persona enmascarada en cuanto vio una caja dorada. Había un niño de cabellos azules oscuros, y un hombre que le doblaba en altura y anchura, y triplicaba en edad. Suficiente como para que se olvidara del resto. Aleit se acercó al borde del asiento. Sabía muy bien lo que el contexto implicaba. Era una disputa por quién se quedaba con una de las armaduras más icónicas de todo el Santuario. Sólo había doce y el prestigio que tenías por portar una, puertas adentro, era… 

Sus ojos se llenaron de curiosidad mientras el combate transcurría. Pocos movimientos alcanzaba a ver, pero… en cuestión de minutos, el hombre había sido derrotado. Por un niño.

—¿Yo podré hacer eso?—inquirió, mirando a su maestra. La vio mover la cabeza en gesto afirmativo y una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de la pequeña. Se imaginaba que debía entrenar demasiado y… pero no le importaba; si ponía empeño podría llegar a ganarle a personas mucho más grandes, mucho más temibles y eso le gustaba.

Con cierta rapidez, se sucedieron encuentros iguales. A veces, eran niños de la misma edad o estatura. A veces, adultos. En un momento particular, cuando el niño devolvió un golpe y desarmó a su contrincante. La posición en la que quedaron estaba para que él le dé el golpe de gracia, pero sería demasiado hacerlo, dado que la victoria ya estaba de su lado desde hacía un tiempo. Solo que su contrincante no se daba por vencido.

Los ojos de Aleit viajaron a la caja, que había empezado a vibrar. Vio cómo el niño vacilaba, calculó que se debía a que también estaba al tanto de ese detalle. O quizás, se debía al modo de enseñanza que le dieron. 

Resultó que no.

El contrincante seguía forcejeando. ¿Podría ser que la armadura estuviese reaccionando así por él y no por el niño? De ser así, el niño todavía podía darle el golpe de gracia, definir la victoria de otra manera y-

La duda la asaltó ¿Eso era lo que la armadura quería? El niño debía saber eso, por eso dudaba. ¿Dudaba?

Lo vio soltar al contrincante, con cierto fastidio, y dar un salto de precaución hacia atrás, para no quedar dentro del rango de alcance. Efectivamente, el contrincante volvió a arremeter contra él. Antes de que el niño se moviera, de cualquier manera, la caja se abrió y la armadura apareció frente al niño, eligiendo su lado de la batalla.

Silencio. Ni un alma se movió entonces, y-

El contrincante detuvo su ataque. Hubo algunos vítores en donde clamaron por un nombre que no llegaba a entender por la desincronicidad del canto. Aleit miró a su maestra.

—Ganó la armadura—le informó—. Es él.

—¿Quién?

Vio a su maestra girarse sobre ella y respirar hondo.

—Ya habrá tiempo para esas explicaciones.

Su maestra no la dejó ver más encuentros. En cambio, la llevó al interior del coliseo donde bajaron escaleras. Doblaron pasillos húmedos y fríos y terminaron en una de las entradas de la arena. Justo por la que el niño y su maestro salían, cargando el maestro la armadura.

—Única vez—llego a escuchar—; y solo porque estás rotito.

Una sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Aleit, pareciese que esa complicidad maestro/aprendiz se daba sólo cuando se creían solos. Su maestra se aclaró la garganta y aquel dúo levantó la mirada.

—¡Ah! ¡Kalli-G!—saludó afable.

Debía de ser uno de los pocos sujetos así en el Santuario. Aleit apenas frunció el ceño. El nombre de su maestra era Kalligeneia, no ese.

—Markus—por el tono de su maestra, parecía sonreír—; venía a felicitar al nuevo Santo de Escorpio.

—Milo—intercedió el niño—; mi nombre es Milo.

De cerca se lo veía un poco herido, pero nada grave. El cansancio también le jugaba en contra.

—Milo de Escorpio—su maestra hizo una leve reverencia, que hizo al niño ruborizar. Posiblemente, era la primera muestra de respeto que recibía.

Recibió un codazo de su maestro y soltó un "gracias".

—Ahora, a crecer para que la armadura le quepa—rió el hombre—¿Que te trae por aquí, aparte de esto, Kalli-G?

—Aleit, aquí—la señaló—; es su "escolta".

La forma diferente de pronunciar la palabra le llamó la atención, también la de sorpresa del maestro de Milo.

—¿Ya? ¿No es un poco temprano?—fueron las primeras palabras del hombre. Los dos niños lo observaron, parecía desconcertado.

—Lo es, pero tienen que ir conociéndose—fue la respuesta de la mujer. El hombre parecía reticente y se quedó unos segundos en silencio, mirando aquí y allá y, finalmente, a Aleit.

Apenas movió su cabeza, para mirar a Kalligeneia.

—¿Y qué hago? ¿Voy a buscar con ella la llave de la octava casa y-?

—No existe una llave—dijo la mujer con calma. Markus se encogió de hombros yy murmuró un “y yo qué sé, quizás alguna habitación o algo-”

Aleit vio a su maestra suspirar y le pareció que estaba divertida con la situación.

—Presentarse estaría bueno. Formalmente.

El hombre asintió. Le dio un empujoncito a Milo y masculló un _presentate_. El chico ahogó una queja porque, seguramente, le tocó un punto de dolor. Kalligeneia hizo lo propio con Aleit y los dos chicos estuvieron enfrentados por poca distancia, siendo respaldados por sus maestros.

Milo fue el de tomar la iniciativa, levantando el brazo para ofrecerle la mano. Aleit lo miró, analizando la postura, el estado del cuerpo. El niño se dejó observar, por los ojos curiosos hasta que la curiosidad fue saciada. Había cierta incredulidad, cierta fascinación. Aleit, cuando estuvo medianamente satisfecha, correspondió el gesto.

—Aleit—pronunció al fin, con cierta duda— ¿su señoría?

El rubor volvió al rostro de Milo, quien apretó la mano y miró hacia otro lado.

—Eso es para el patriarca—corrigió, ella pareció encogerse de hombros, intimidada—; pero no hace falta ningún honorífico. Solo Milo, de Escorpio.

Aleit asintió con energía.

—Vi tus peleas—confesó, cuando las manos se hubieron soltado—. Fueron fascinantes.

—Gracias—respuesta queda, sin saber qué decir al respecto—¿Tienes idea por qué-?

Con un gesto, se refirió a la situación. Aleit se encogió de hombros.

—Mi maestra estuvo rara todo el día—se limitó a decir.

* * *

Deja pasar un día, deja pasar dos. Desde las sombras, los ve subir por las casas, los ve devolver la caja de Escorpio en el centro de la suya. En cuánto se van, da una vuelta alrededor, observándola. Pone su mano sobre la caja de Pandora y siente la armadura vibrar. No es para ella, pero al menos, le dice que está viva.

—¿Cómo es que volviste a nosotros si…?—se interrumpe y suspira. Acaricia la caja con cariño, antes de dejarla.

Los días siguen pasando, y su interés gira alrededor de la caja. Y su vida comienza a girar en torno a la caja, que las correas con las que Milo levantaba y transportaba la armadura estuviesen como las recordaba. Que los rasguños no fuesen más de los que recordaba, ni notorios. Que mantuviese el brillo.

Cada vez que siente a alguien acercarse, se esconde. Observa, espera y deja pasar el tiempo antes de volver a salir. Y es entonces, que teje una idea, un plan. No tiene mucha idea, pero quiere hacer algo.

El malestar es de todas, por lo que escucha. Nadie va a buscar consuelo en las demás, porque el sentimiento las deja vacías, sin ganas de cuidar a los demás, menos a ellas mismas. Pero entonces, Nisha de Virgo habla, ella sugiere ir a ver cómo están, mitigar su dolor como lo hizo Brina de Cáncer en su momento. Y acceden, porque no les parece mala idea. Isra de Leo propone acompañar, pero Nisha se niega, alegando que ni siquiera sabe si puede volver.

La dejan ir, y cuando vuelve, se toma la molestia de ir de casa en casa, transmitiendo el mensaje.

—No están en paz. Están encerrados—las palabras suenan grave y lo siente así. Lo sabe así. Se toma su tiempo para meditar la situación.

—¿Por qué?— pregunta.

—Parece que no les gusta que santos de Athena hayan matado dioses.

—¿Es decisión de las Moiras?

—Pareciera.

No le gusta ese final, no es el que merecen.

Que él se merece.

Entonces, siente la necesidad de hacer algo. Debe hacerlo, es su deber.

Hoy más que nunca, quiere ayudarlo.


	2. Aleit II

**Capitulo 2:** Aleit II

La oscuridad le sienta bien. Siempre fue cómoda, en los días de calor siempre fue fresca. Y los de frío, tenía su sensación acogedora. Nunca demasiado húmeda, nunca demasiado seca. Ella se mueve en ese mundo que funciona en la oscuridad, era en el que había aprendido a respirar desde sus cinco años, a moverse y recorrer. Así baja de Escorpio a Libra y, luego, a Virgo. Y, al no encontrar a alguien, sigue su camino. Nisha de Virgo, estará más abajo o ya se habrá marchado. No iba a esforzarse a buscar tanto a sus compañeras.

Decide, seguir. Siendo honesta con ella misma, si se para a pensar demasiado, existe la posibilidad de tener segundos pensamientos al respecto a su decisión, reconoce que podría armarla mejor, pero… Mientras mas la piense, sabe que le va a ver más razones para no llevarla a cabo. Y no puede darse ese lujo; está desesperada como para pensar en algo mejor.

La casa de Leo, alguna vez, tuvo a Aioria residiendo allí. Hoy, como el resto de las doce casas, el Santo está muerto y su armadura es todo lo que queda de él, tras haber sido arreglada por la Diosa Athena, junto con el resto. Y hoy, como Aleit, la contraparte de Leo se encuentra de duelo. Isra de Leo, la mujer que cumplió el rol de Aleit en Leo, le lleva nueve años de edad y siempre la tiene bastante clara. Es una mujer que tiene una altura formidable y a Aleit le gusta decir que lo que tiene de, altura, lo tiene de carácter. Siempre tomó una actitud muy protectora en referencia a Aioria, Aleit lo sabía de buena mano por los encontronazos que Milo y él tenían, originados por el Santo de Escorpio. Hasta que no sucedió la Titanomaquia, Milo nunca confió del todo en Aioria.

* * *

A sus doce años, lo veía caminar de aquí para allá, furioso. Lo escuchaba murmurar y bufar, pelearse consigo mismo. Aleit no intercedia, porque entendí esa postura, esa forma de ser. Era mejor drenar por algún lado que explotar en el peor momento. Su única acción, fue alcanzarle un vaso de agua cuando notó ella sutil pausa que hacía.

No sé lo agradeció, porque...orgullo. O terquedad. O no registró el acto. Ella no esperó una respuesta de cualquier manera.

Entonces, alguien le tocó el brazo. Al girarse, vio la mano. Salir desde las sombras. Apenas y se excusó antes de entrar en aquella dimensión.

Isra de Leo le daba miedo, porque era mayor y estaba enojada, parecía sonarse los nudillos como si fuese a iniciar algún tipo de batalla.

—Hazle saber que la próxima vez que le diga algo a Aioria, yo-

Aleit asintió, aunque también se encogió de hombros. No estaba al tanto de lo sucedido en esta ocasión, pero le gustaba creer que Milo no hizo nada malo. Isra la miró con enojo.

—¿Cómo vas con la nueva chica que trajo?—inquirió, para cambiar de tema. Isra lo notó, pero dado que nadie más se lo preguntó…

Tampoco es que hablase con el resto a menos que fuese para hacer reclamos.

—Bien, Lithos tiene entusiasmo y Galan la ayuda mucho. Con Aioria estuve hablando para hacer lo mismo, para presentarme como sierva y no andar escondiéndome.

—Huh, qué bueno. El señor Milo no tiene siervos, así que no creo que vaya a hacerlo... pero es una buena idea.

—Por supuesto que no, con lo imbécil y agrio que tiene su corazón, no puede albergar a nadie más que a su ego en esta casa. No sé cómo haces.

—Es más amable de lo que crees. Solo que no lo deja ver.

—Y si es tan...—Isra de Leo guardo comenzó a quejarse entre dientes y Aleit decidió dejarla sola, ya que no era nada urgente.

Milo apenas y si notó su ausencia y fue porque se le ocurrió beber del vaso dado. Dándose cuenta de que antes eso no estaba, no tardó en mostrar su descontento.

—¡Aleit!¿Que te dije de servirme?—llegó el reclamo y la muchacha suspiró.

—Parecía sediento, perdón.

Él dejó el vaso en una mesa cercana y se acercó a paso rápido y bruto. Ambos se miraron por un largo rato y, eventualmente, Milo resolvió castigarla pinchando ambos cachetes y estirandolos. Ella lo observó con pocas ganas, mientras el sermón acompañaba. Ya sabía de qué iba la cosa, de sacarse de la cabeza la idea de servirlo, de que él no necesitaba esas banalidades, que si él mismo lo veía correcto, se serviría a si mismo y si no lo hacía…

Tomó aire y respiró hondo, bufando. Milo pego su frente a la de ella y le reclamó atención, mientras seguía con su catarata de reclamos. 

Qué fastidio. Si no era uno, era otra.

* * *

Ahora, Aleit prefiere esos años antes que esto. Ahora, ve otra cara de la mujer que en algún momento, le intimidó.

Encuentra a Isra de Leo, por el llanto y ese detalle es lo que más la hace dudar. Está en la oscuridad, sentada y escondiendo el rostro entre las piernas. Llora con un desconsuelo que es demasiado para Aleit. Le parece, no obstante, creíble. Un amor tan grande solo se iguala a un dolor de igual tamaño en esas situaciones. Le duele verla así, aunque con su orgullo, nunca se lo manifestaría. Se acerca a ella con el mayor de los cuidados y toma asiento cerca de ella. Ve los ojos negros asomarse entre el flequillo rojo, llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Qué quieres?—le pregunta—¿Vienes a dar más malas noticias?

Aleit niega con la cabeza y se acomoda, pensando que la charla va a ser larga.

—Tengo una idea, que les puede dar justicia—sugiere Aleit, esperando por su reacción. La emoción parece haber escapado de su voz y de su rostro, pero Isra la conoce mejor que eso. 

Hay un lapso de silencio en donde ambas se contemplan. Isra se seca las lágrimas con el canto de su mano e inhala hondo antes de hablar.

—Las intenciones de las Moiras parece que fueron otras. Entiendo tu amor, tu deseo… tu corazón ardiente; pero… si es una decisión tomada, no podremos hacer mucho.

Ella asiente en concordancia con sus palabras.

—El tema es que no sabemos si es decisión de ellas o capricho de los Dioses—continua—. Además, no digo de ir a hablar con ellas… puntualmente.

—¿Coercionarlas?

—No, mejor.

Isra la observa un largo rato, intentando dilucidar sus intenciones. Aleit sonríe de manera forzada, para intentar infundir confianza.

—Hablaremos con su madre.

Silencio. Isra de Leo levanta la cabeza sin importarle mostrar su rostro manchado de lágrimas. La diferencia se hace clara: ninguna es la que suele ser.

—De acuerdo; vamos.

De Leo, pasan a Cáncer y a Geminis, sabiendo que en Tauro encontrarán a la próxima. Encuentran a Malinda meditando, con su pequeñez y fragilidad, pareciera que probar la meditación es lo único que le queda.

—¿Qué quieren?—pregunta con un hilo de voz, en un susurro suave. Ambas salen del mundo de las sombras y la mujer no se inmuta.

—¿Agua para las compañeras?—pide Aleit. Malinda de Tauro le hace un gesto con la mano para que busque la cocina.

—Aldebaran no está… de cualquier forma—suspira, hay dolor.

Aleit recorre los pasillos con rapidez, no queriendo relacionar esa casa vacía con la propia. Bueno… “propia”. De Aldebarán, ella atesora los abrazos y la calma que le infundió luego de los sucesos de las doce casas. Porque sí, ahí ella se la mandó de lo lindo. Tras la muerte de Camus, Milo estuvo un poco… inestable. Y ella también, ¿para que mentir? Aunque no era algo que admitiría en voz alta.

* * *

Hacía solo unos meses nada más, el manto de engaño del santuario se levantó y todos supieron la verdad sobre lo acontecido hacía trece años. Pero con su correspondiente precio: la vida de varios caballeros dorados. No de todos, pero de los nueve que quedaban (dado que Saga había desaparecido, Aioros "era un traidor" y se lo mató por ello, y Dohko estaba en el pico de los cinco ancianos), cuatro murieron en los enfrentamientos.

Camus fue uno de ellos y el dolor que sentía en Milo por la pérdida, a Aleit le causaba malestar. Impotencia. No tenía ni la más pálida idea de cómo ayudarlo, como acompañarlo en el duelo, cómo hacerle el sufrimiento un poco menos… sufrible. 

Todas las mañanas preparaba el desayuno para ambos, algo que le costaba horriblemente dado a la costumbre de calcular las comidas solo para ella (menos cuando hacía arroz, siempre hacía de más), y se la entregaba en bandeja en su habitación. 

La decoración en la casa de Escorpio no era ni muy austera, ni excesiva, pero tampoco podía decir que era un punto medio. Estaban los cuadros de los anteriores santos de la octava casa, con una breve biografía, dependiendo de quién se trataba; había toda una galería para eso. Pasó varias tardes y años leyéndolas, y molestando a Milo al respecto ("Deberías cambiarte el nombre para que tenga sentido, Milo no tiene nada que ver con la constelación"). Cualquiera que quisiese llegar hasta la habitación principal de la casa, debía pasar por allí.

Después, estaba la habitación en sí, amplia y cuadrada, con unos ventanales que daban envidia, un armario con ropa de civil para cuando debiese salir de los límites del santuario, mesas de luz, una biblioteca que tenía más capas de polvo de lo esperado, una mesa de ajedrez, la cama y un lugar para dejar la caja de Pandora con la armadura en su interior mientras no la usara cuando no estaba donde el Patriarca. La cama, Aleit suponía, tenía un espacio para cinco personas y hasta donde había probado, era de lo más mullida, cómoda y fresca. El colchón debía de estar hecho con hierbas aromáticas para dar esa sensación de descanso.

A Milo lo encontraba siempre en el mismo lugar, y eso solo intensificaban sus miedos y preocupaciones con cada día que pasaba. Siempre en el centro de la cama, boca abajo y abrazando una de las almohadas. Aleit dejaba la bandeja con el desayuno en la mesa de luz más cercana y se trepaba a la cama para despertarlo. Esa era la excusa al menos, lo que quería asegurarse era de que respiraba; además, porque el hijo de puta no se inmutaba cuando ella llegaba hasta su lado. Aprovechando sus manos frías por el uso de la bandeja, y todo lo que involucraba la manipulación de elementos frescos, bajaba la sábana un poco (nunca demasiado porque la ignorancia es la bendición y no quería enterarse de cuán desnudo estaba bajo las sábanas) y apoyaba sus manos en la espalda. 

Lo sentía estremecer y veía mover una mano para sacarle las suyas. Era su único momento de diversión entre todo ese desastre. 

—¿Algún día vas a dejar de molestar?—preguntó su voz, ahogada por la almohada.

—Hice el desayuno, es un nuevo día, el sol brilla y-

—Dejame dormir, no tengo hambre.

—Tenes que tener, hace cinco días que no comes—Aleit habló dejando escapar un suspiro suave, decepcionada de la respuesta.

—No me controles. Ni que fueses mi madre.

—Milo...—llamó ella, luchó con decir otra cosa y terminó rindiéndose a medio camino—; tienes que proteger la casa, por Athena. Mientras no está.

—No hay nada que proteger, los santos de bronce están haciendo su trabajo y antes de llegar a esta casa, hay cuatro santos de oro más.

Aleit bufó, pero lo dejó ser. No había caso hablar con un terco. Entendía la profundidad de sentimientos que manejaba el Santo, pero le parecía ridículo que alguien que guió toda su vida a base de la devoción a su diosa, estuviera postrado en la cama por una rabieta sentimental.

No era solo la muerte de Camus. No era sólo la traición a Athena hecha por Saga. Al menos, eso quería creer Aleit. La verdad, ya no sabía qué hacer, y no tenía a nadie a quien ir a llorarle, porque nunca estableció una relación significativa con alguien más allá de Milo. De su maestra no tenía noticias en demasiado tiempo, y tampoco se sentía bien escribiéndole. Sabía que había cambiado y que no vivía según sus enseñanzas.

Pero… al menos, sabía que había personas a las que podía recurrir y quizás, solo quizás… Aleit suspiró, tenía miedo de lo que iba a hacer, pero si lo pensaba más, seguramente se arrepentiría.

Tomó aire y entró al mundo de las sombras. Desde allí, se movió con rapidez para no pensar. Se cruzó a Nisha de Virgo en el camino, a quien decidió no saludar y avanzó directo hasta Leo.

Allí, se expuso, en medio de un desayuno en donde Aioria reía de alguna gracia que Lithos hacía, mientras Galan e Isra comían en silencio.

Hasta ese momento. La alarma se disparó en el santo de Leo, pero fue Isra la que reaccionó con más dramatismo.

—¡Aleit!—el grito no era solo de advertencia, sino de preocupación. Aleit nunca supo cómo se veía ella misma hasta mucho después.

—Necesito ayuda—manifestó y se sorprendió que la voz le saliese tan frágil; pudo escuchar en el ínterin como Isra daba la explicación pertinente de quién era ella—; me preocupa Milo y no sé qué más hacer ya y-

Las lágrimas la invadieron y sintió el cuerpo de Isra abrazarla. La escuchó decir algo de que no debía romper el protocolo, y ella solo pudo llorar peor mientras explicaba por qué recurría a ellos. Porque buscaba a Leo. 

Y es que si se lo ponía a pensar, no lo pensó conscientemente. Pedir ayuda en Leo por el conocimiento del corazón puro y noble de ese Santo, que la ayudaría sin poner demasiadas trabas, porque era una persona que no podía ver a alguien mal. Y esto lo hacía pese a saber la pobre relación que había entre Milo y él. Además, Isra, en toda su figura de "yo, estricta", tenía el mismo tipo de corazón.

Los escuchó hablar, los escuchó decidir algo, pero nunca supo exactamente qué se dijo. Solo se dejó llevar de un lado a otro, mientras iba tomando consciencia del nivel de angustia que tenía. La impotencia, las ganas de poder hacer algo y no saber qué porque no tenía las herramientas ni el conocimiento, porque solo fue hecha para seguir y estar, pero no para entablar alguna relación profunda o aplicar conocimientos.

Luego, cuando lo quiso pensar mejor, estaba en Tauro, con un Aldebarán que intentaba sacarle una sonrisa mientras el agua de calentaba para un té de hierbas que la relajaría. Porque, ni siquiera entonces, dejaba de sollozar.

—Yo creo que necesita un abrazo—entendió la voz de Malinda—; uno de esos abrazos de oso o boa constrictor que puedes dar.

—No te burles.

—No lo hago; leí una vez que abrazar fuerte a una persona le da sensación de paz. Calma, relaja por la contención física que representa el abrazo. Y porque, ya sabés, acá en el santuario hay mucha privación del contacto físico no-violento.

Se dejó hacer cuando la abrazaron, y fue dos veces porque Malinda lo hizo la primera vez. Lo que decía tenía un grado de verdad, porque se sintió bien estar ahí, así. Se quedó dormida poco después sin el té, pero con una sensación de tranquilidad. Más porque Isra y ella le susurraron que no tenía que ponerse así, que todo era solucionable en la vida, pero que por esa vez, ellos se encargarían.

* * *

Así que, frente al recuerdo, frente a la memoria, lo único que puede hacer es evadirla y concentrarse a lo que iba. Va a la cocina, busca el barril con agua, toma el vaso, lo llena. Toma otro y repite la acción.

Cuando vuelve, Malinda de Tauro la está mirando con sus ojos inquisidores. 

Lo sabe.

—Así que...—deja pasar un momento—; ir a ver a Nix..

Aleit asiente mientras bebe un vaso y le pasa el restante a Isra.

—Si alguien puede ayudarnos, es ella—dice segura.

Malinda hace silencio, exhala aire y termina por asentir.

—Nadie la fue a ver a pedirle un favor—explica y luego, sonríe—; haríamos historia.

Aleit asiente.

—¿Y las demás? ¿Podemos hablar con las demás? —Isra pregunta—; imagina si-

Esta vez, Aleit contiene el aliento.

—Si pueden afrontarlo, si—se encoge de hombros—; la idea principal es pedir un juicio más justo, sus almas estan encerradas porque los Santos de Athena desafiaron a los Dioses, y los mataron; pero… fue porque los mismos Dioses amenazaron con matar a su diosa y la humanidad-

—Sus almas no estén condenadas por algo que los Dioses mismos provocaron—Aleit asiente a ante la interrupción de Malinda de Tauro—; si.

—Ya pedir eso es demasiado…

—Pero es justo.

Malinda, en ese ínterin, abre los ojos y se levanta, parece convencida.

—Muy bien, vamos. 

El camino a Aries, es corto y predecible. Nisha y Zenka de Aries no están ahí; pero las encuentran en las escalinatas que dan a ella. Sentadas, rompiendo todos los protocolos que debían mantener en… lo que sea que fuesen. Nisha de Virgo está con la máscara de amazona, dándole una apariencia impoluta, como de costumbre, mientras consuela a Zenka, con un brazo alrededor de ella. Es Nisha quien las mira y se pone de pie, tirando levemente de la mano de Zenka de Aries. Aleit es quien encabeza la procesión y quien extiende su mano a ellas, para explicitar la oferta.

—Iremos tras Nix—les informa.

—Es la única que puede con nuestro pedido—asume Nisha y Aleit asiente.

Parece pensarlo unos momentos y accede, tirando de Zenka para que la acompañe.

—¿Sabes el camino?

—Solo hay que seguir bajando—Es Malinda la que habla mientras da algunos pasos más hacia delante y sumerge su pie en las sombras. Sin sorpresas, el mismo se hunde con facilidad en el escalón, como si estuviese pisando otro más abajo y profundo.


	3. Aleit III

**Capitulo 3:** Aleit III

Les toma su tiempo en llegar. Días, seguramente. Pero en la oscuridad constante, no saben distinguir el paso de los días. Nisha es la que termina tomando las riendas del camino, mientras que las demás la siguen con diligencia. No hablan, porque es territorio enemigo y no quieren despertar sospechas. Tampoco hacen uso de sus armaduras, dadas la falta de costumbre y el miedo a que sus cosmos se potencien. Sienten la diferencia de estar allí, pero no como creían que sería: tienen más energía, más vitalidad para moverse y para soportar las distancias. No es que sea difícil arriba, sino que es más fácil ahí abajo. Es… como a la noche. Pero todo el tiempo y mejor.

Para cuando llegan a una distancia prudencial, ven las puertas del reino de Nix, dudan. El portón es enorme y negro, las inscripciones están hechas en plata, por lo que notan y la advertencia es bastante alusiva. Esa Diosa no quiere visitas.

—Creo que es bueno establecer este lugar como punto de no retorno—comenta Zenka de Aries y las mira.

—Yo no lo voy a pensar. Quiero que Milo esté bien—define Aleit, queriendo dar un paso hacia delante.

—¿Y el resto?—Malinda de Tauro inquiere, logrando que se detenga—; tendríamos que avisarle.

—Implicaría ir a buscar a Mylene al Inframundo y eso NO va a pasar—aclara Aleit.

—No podemos abogar por las que ya no están.

—Ah, ¿pero entonces cada una de nosotras pedirá por su santo y por Saga Y Kanon?

Isra de Leo es la que pone una mano en el hombro de Aleit y ejerce presión.

—Somos un equipo y nuestro pedido es colectivo. No seas individualista.

—Lo fuimos durante trece años. O más. No le veo el problema.

—Si, pero hicimos un acuerdo para cambiar eso, el día que saliste a buscar ayuda, Aleit—Nisha habla, con su tono de cansada, indicando que no es momento para discusiones ya saldadas. La aludida hizo mueca, bufó y asintió.

Opta entonces por sentarse y observar.

—Bien. Entonces por todas. ¿Esperamos a las demás? 

—Deben estar recién llegando al santuario—señala Malinda de Tauro, pensativa—; en el peor de los casos, claro.

—Yo deje una nota. Quizás la encuentren y vengan—las miradas cayeron sobre Irsa.

—Eso fue estúpido—Aleit acota, la mayor se encoge de hombros.

—Entonces, ¿Que?—insiste Zenka de Aries.

—Diremos que estamos en representación del resto de nosotras—Isra de Leo se encoge de hombros, optando por lo que es la opción más lógica. 

Zenka sacude la cabeza.

—No, me refiero a que si vamos o no. Es Nix después de todo, y ni siquiera les preguntamos a las Moiras primero.

—Mira, si lo pensamos demasiado, acabaremos no yendo—Aleit toma la palabra, con cierto fastidio—; y si no vamos y nos quedamos en el santuario… ellos seguirán encerrados hasta hasta que Athena vuelva con la cura para el Santo de Pegaso, mínimo. Mínimo. Y eso, si vuelve. Y nosotras tendremos que ocuparnos de nuestras herederas, seguir de cerca qué hacen con las armaduras doradas… Y, la verdad, prefiero morir a manos de una Diosa a estar pensando cada día de lo que me resta de vida, si pude hacer algo por Milo...

Hay un largo silencio. Todas miran a Aleit y fue Isra, de nuevo, quien pone una mano en su cabeza.

—¿Te han dicho que eres dramática?

—No—Aleit le devuelve la mirada casi sin emociones. Isra le desordena el pelo.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que es una característica propia de ustedes, el dramatismo.

—Solo si la de ustedes es la estupidez nata—acota. Isra de Leo ríe.

—Tan igual a Milinguis en algunas respuestas—toma aire y exhala las próximas palabras—; me dan ganas de golpearte.

—Eh, no creo que sea momento para discutir—acota Zenka de Aries.

—Ah, no, esto es total normalidad—Aleit le explica, inclinándose un poco para verla—; para nosotras. No te preocupes.

Hay una pausa, se miran. Isra no se mueve demasiado, ni para rectificar las palabras de Aleit.

—¿Entonces?—apura Zenka. Aleit suspira.

—Y vamos...—pide.

Isra asiente.

—Y pedimos por la liberación de todos—acota. Aleit resopla, pero asiente—; no creo que estemos pidiendo nada demasiado fuerte ¿No?

—No estamos pidiendo que los revivan, solo que sus almas tengan descanso _digno_ — aclara Aleit.

—Si ¿No? No es tan grave—Isra la secunda—; deberían permitirnoslo… espero.

Nix es, después de todo, una diosa primordial. Nacida directamente de Caos, antes que Gea y Urano, junto a Erebo. Es madre de numerosas entidades, como Las Moiras, Apate y los Oniros, y algunos pocos dioses, como Ker, Thanatos e Hypnos. Lo que más resalta de ella, siempre, es su carácter fuerte e intransigente; llegando a ser temida por los dioses Pre y Los Olímpicos.

A ella, se la respetaba. 

Apelar a ella es… bueno, algo inusual porque nunca sabrías cómo podría responder.

En sus dominios, reina la noche, porque es lo que es y es lo que trae consigo. Al llegar, encuentran a lo que parece una niña frente a ellas, de cabellos cortos y rubios. Vestía un manto divino, no obstante.

—Soy Filotes, de la Amistad—se presenta—; lamento informar que los terrenos de Nix se encuentran cerrados en estos momentos, por duelo.

Ellas se miran entre sí y asienten. No les parece buena señal.

—Soy Aleit… del Escorpión—habla, dando un paso adelante—; lamentamos oír estas noticias, pero… necesitamos ver a Nix con urgencia.

La niña mantiene su mirada sobre ellas y ellas, se sienten escaneadas. Luego, Filotes sonríe.

—Oh! Hubiesen dicho que son guerreras de Madre!—expresa afianzando su gesto—; ustedes pueden pasar. Madre siempre las espera.

Filotes abre el portón con una facilidad impropia de alguien de su tamaño. Y les hace gesto para que la sigan. Las mujeres se vuelven a mirar entre sí antes de seguir 

"¿Guerreras de Nix?"Zenka es la que abre el canal de pensamiento mientras caminan.

”La última vez que me fijé, serviamos a Athena" responde Isra.

"Nunca le juramos lealtad a ella"menciona Aleit. "Ni siquiera cuando ganamos nuestras armaduras."

"Ganar es un término muy flexible" continua Isra. "Solo fue demostrar que podíamos encontrar la caja de Pandora en el mundo de las sombras"

"Bueno, mejor si nos consideran sus guerreras" Malinda de Tauro interviene por primera vez. "Pase libre."

* * *

Con dieciséis años, una tarde volvió a la octava casa. Milo al percibirla, dejó su rutina de entrenamiento para ir a su encuentro.

—¡Aleit!—la llamó y ella notó un tono de queja—¡Aleit!

El segundo en el que la vio, su llamado mutó a preocupación. Se debía a qué la propia Aleit había visto días mejores, con su ropa de diario rota acá y allá, marcas de suciedad y hasta algunos cortes. Inmediatamente verla, el joven hombre apuró el caso para auxiliarla. Rodeándola con un brazo e intentando guiarla hacia el interior de la residencia. A medio camino tuvo que desistir de aquel método y cargarla él mismo entre ambos brazos. Aleit parecía responder a sus palabras diciendo algunas incoherencias a simple vista.

Al llegar al estar interino de la casa, Milo la recostó en un sillón y apuró el paso hacia la cocina. Ella lo dejó ser porque ya lo tenía conocidisimo a esa altura del partido: si se reincorporaba, recibiría una sarta de insultos propiciados por la preocupación. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y esperó.

No tardó en volver, con un vaso, un recipiente con agua, y un paño. La vio tomar agua con cierta avidez porque ni ella misma era consciente de que necesitaba líquido y cuando dejó el vaso de lado, el hombre no tardó en empezar a refregarle el paño húmedo por la piel visible.

—Que no es para tanto—logró articular después de recibir el paño en la cara y fastidiarla.

—¿Que te paso?—fue la respuesta que recibió. Ella gruñó. No podía quejarse mucho porque había hecho cosas exactamente iguales, y peores.

—Gané mi armadura—respondió, y notó su propia voz ronca.

La reacción fue tan inmediata como las anteriores. Esta vez, un abrazo estrecho que la dejó sin respiración y un beso en el cabello que la hizo quejarse. Lo obligó a separarse, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, para verlo.

—¿Se puede saber que mierda te pasa?

—Te fuiste sin avisar, algo que de por sí no haces; volviste mil años después, toda rota y me decís que conseguiste tu armadura, algo que no pasa desde que te conocí, cuando eras un chichón de piso.

Ambos se miraron, ahora Milo estaba enojado y ella lo notaba por la forma en la que sus narinas se inflaban en cada respiración y el obvio puchero que le hacía. La primera reacción de Aleit fue querer cruzarle la cara con un cachetazo por toda esa muestra de estupidez humana. La segunda, fue poner una mano en su hombro y pedirle que se calme. Era lo que él hacía cuando ella se ponía así de intensa.

—Lo sé, lo siento—pronunció después ella—; fue tan repentino que no pude avisar. Mi maestra vino a buscarme y tuve que acudir. No sabía lo que era hasta que me lo dijo.

Milo la observó por unos instantes y retomó la tarea de limpiar la piel expuesta, encontrando más cortes de los que Aleit pensaba que tenía.

—¿Cómo fue?—inquirió, cuando la curiosidad le ganó. Aleit lo miró, entre su cansancio y diversión.

—Tuve que buscar la armadura en el mundo de las sombras.

Milo la miró y asintió, dejando su mirada en los cortes. Aleit lo observó y miró su propio cuerpo. Sí, tenía cortes de varias profundidades. 

—¿Hubo muchas-?

—Solo yo—se encogió de hombros. Lo vio alejarse para buscar el botiquín—; sino no estaría acá.

—¿Única candidata?

—Siempre hay una sola—respondio—; siempre hay una candidata por cada armadura. No puede haber más de una. Son las reglas. Las armaduras no nos eligen, ni las ganamos. 

—Las encuentran.

—Si—ella hizo una pausa.

—Entonces ¿Que? ¿Muestran estar a la altura?—preguntó la voz en la lejanía, mientras se escuchaba el murmullo de revolver frasquitos de vidrio.

—El manejo de las técnicas, sí.

—¿Cuáles?

Esa curiosidad no le sorprendía a a Aleit. Casi siempre tenían charlas de ese estilo cuando ella mencionaba algo referente a su entrenamiento. Lo vio acercarse, al cabo de un tiempo, con un encendedor, hilo y aguja, además de un recipiente con varios frascos, gasas y hasta una tijera.

—Principalmente, el manejo del mundo de las sombras, todos los niveles—siguió explicando, sabiendo lo que venía. Cerró los ojos—; el nivel uno es el que más me ves usar, cuando transporto alguna extremidad de mi cuerpo de una zona a otra. 

—Hmn, cuando me robas la comida, por ejemplo—comentó solo para que su voz tape el ruido del encendedor encendiendose para esterilizar la aguja

—¡Exactamente! El nivel dos es hacer eso, pero con otra persona.

—Ese no lo hiciste. Nunca te lo ví.

—Es inútil, pero sirve para que aprenda a manejar otras masas que no sean la mia—aspiró una cantidad enorme de aire en el momento que sintió el pinchazo y la aguja pasar, seguida por el hilo—; el tercer nivel, es cuando me es cuando paso todo mi cuerpo al mundo de las sombras. El cuarto, es cuando te sigo; porque es distinto estar quiera que en movimiento. Tengo que tener cuidado de no salir de ahí cuando me quiero quedar y el velo que separa la luz de la oscuridad… bueno es delgado.

La voz se le agudizaba y estiraba las vocales para disimular la sensación de mal gusto que le daba sentir el metal pasar por su piel.

—¿Hay más niveles?—Aleit pensaba que estaba haciendo un mal papel de idiota, porque habían tenido charlas como esas demasiadas veces, aunque nunca le había explicitado todos los niveles. Y sabía que lo hacía para que se distrayera.

—Si. Falta uno: el quinto; en el que puedo acortar las distancias. El que dicen que puedo ir al Inframundo por ahí—continuo—; tuve que pelear con mi maestra y las otras. Hasta encontrar la caja de Pandora. Usè algunas de tus técnicas.

—¿Pudiste usar Scarlet Needle?—habia interes genuino ahi.

—Si; pero mi puntería es horrible.

—Mañana practicarás con mis aprendices. 

—Eso suena mal. 

—Es hora que aprendan lo que se siente. 

—Sì, bueno, lo pensaré si estoy en condiciones.

—Además te puedo dar consejos para ayudarte a que mejores.

—¿Lo de dejarme la uña crecer? Noté que si bien aparece con el cosmos; tenerla de antemano, ayuda a apuntar.

Si abría los ojos, sabía que lo vería sonreír henchido de orgullo por ese detalle minúsculo que ella notó y reconoció. Hablaron más, en dónde ella se detuvo en las menudencias de su exámen y lo feliz que se sintió cuando halló la caja. Sintió, varias veces y en distintas partes, la aguja recorrer su cuerpo, así como posteriores líquidos fríos, gasas y vendajes. Cuando Milo terminó, le dio unas palmaditas en los alrededores de la sutura y Aleit abrió los ojos, con cierto dolor..

—Al menos están las más visibles.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

Silencio.

—¿Entonces…?—pronunció él arrastrando la última vocal—¿Puedo ver la armadura?

Aleit sonrió.

—No te la debo mostrar… pero si callas…

* * *

Los terrenos les recuerdan a un jardín, bastante cuidado. Ninguna reconoce las flores y arbustos; es el único momento en el que extrañan a la contraparte de Piscis. Ven luces azules y blancas y temen que sean almas. Hay algunas figuras que se mueven aquí y allá, pero no son fáciles de definir. Allí respiran tranquilidad, pero también hay una tristeza inmensa; lo adjudican al duelo. El viento les trae un murmullo lejano de un llanto y todas, pretenden ignorarlo intentando no parecer tan incómodas.

—Veo que es su primera vez en los terrenos de Madre—comenta Filotes—; pero dejaré el tour para otro momento. Más, porque vienen conmigo. Sino, tendrían que pasar por las moradas del resto de sus hijos, de mis hermanos y hermanas. Además, no quiero hacerles perder el tiempo por si Madre se niega a verlas.

—Y tengo la sensación de que no podríamos con tantos—acota Malinda de Tauro. Filotes se vuelve hacia ella y le sonríe. Camina de espaldas.

—La mayoría de las guerreras de Nix, no. Ustedes, quizás. Su condición como guerreras zodiacales las dota de una fuerza superior. Igual que sus cosmos—argumenta.

—Es nuestra primera vez en el Inframundo—comenta Aleit, de decidiendo que la honestidad valía más—; así que recién ahora estamos experimentando la sensación de poder.

Filotes las mira un rato largo, sin dejar de caminar. Si le sorprende, no lo demuestra.

—Pasa. Calculo que los sucesos acontecidos en las tierras de Hades mueven las cosas que de otra manera—asegura mientras se da vuelta y sigue caminando—; en alguna época, Hades fue más pacífico y tolerante, pero desde que Perséfone desapareció… bueno, las cosas son como son.

—¿Alguna vez Hades fue tolerante?—inquire Isra, con sorpresa. Las demás no alcanzan a codearla. Es hablar de Dioses con otros Dioses.

—Oh, esto pasó demasiadas épocas atrás. No hay forma que esté registrado en algún lugar de la historia mortal—ríe con una risa infantil, ignorando la situación o restándole importancia—; entonces, asumo que están disfrutando de su poder completo. Es el que tienen por estar en las tierras de Madre.

Siguen caminando un tramo más, llegando a los límites del jardín y comenzando un costoso tramo empinado y angosto. Filotes camina con seguridad y sin dificultades, mientras ellas… bueno, comienzan a notar la diferencia con el tiempo. El cuerpo les pesa más, las piernas les flaquean y se les dificulta respirar. Ninguna se queja no obstante. Las cinco se muestran incómodas. Por lo general, su entrenamiento físico les debe garantizar esa resistencia, pero no es el caso. Aleit, supone entonces, que algo debe estar incidiendo sobre ellas. Recuerda la técnica que Milo le enseñó en su momento, sobre cómo paralizar al enemigo y piensa que puede ser algo parecido. Aún así, sigue avanzando, con el resto detrás de ella.

Filotes les sonríe en cuanto llegan a la cima y, aún así no dice nada. Solo las apura. Allí, ven una construcción similar a los templos que conocen, pero hecho de marfil negro. En algunos puntos, pueden distinguir destellos plateados. El lugar es imponente no solo por los colores que resaltan aún entre tanta oscuridad, como si fuese el negro absoluto; sino además por el gran cosmos que ese lugar emana.

Un cosmos divino.

Está vez, la voluntad de ellas flaquea un poco. Es intimidante. 

—Es solo madre—dice Filotes, intentando asir sus preocupaciones—; no se preocupen. Jamás le hará daño a sus guerreras. Ustedes reciben el mismo trato que nosotros, sus hijos.

Ella estira la mano hacia Aleit, extendiéndole una invitación. Al escuchar asombro a sus espaldas, la joven mujer se vuelve al resto de sus compañeras, para encontrar que copias idénticas de Filotes también hacen lo propio con ellas.

Aleit entiende aquello como un mínimo despliegue de sus habilidades. La inmunidad ante el cosmos de Nix, el poder replicarse… no tenía idea si podía salir con vida de allí. O si lo haría. Porque, como sus miedos le decían desde el primer momento y ella prefirió ignorar, Nix no es cualquier dios. Y sus hijos, menos. Adentrarse hasta allí y tener un pase libre tan fácil y rápido era de extrañar. Quizás podría ser una trampa.

Aunque eso es una locura. Filotes ya se mostró fuerte y si lo quisera, la podría haber matado. No ponen a cualquier idiota a cuidar una entrada. Si quisiera que no estuviesen allí, no les hubiese dejado pasar.

A menos que ella no tome esa decisión. Pero de nuevo, es estúpido actuar así. Aleit tiene que calmarse. Respira hondo y examina la mano y la expresión de la niña.

Con duda, acepta y Filotes le estrecha la mano con ternura antes de guiarla hacia el interior del templo. La sensación se escapa de sus dedos en cuanto Filotes toma su mano ¿Quizás tiene algo que ver?

Hay oscuridad y fuego puro en pequeñas antorchas iluminando el camino. La noche es absoluta allá del fuego azul. Caminan en silencio, caminan aún después de que empiezan a escuchar los sollozos con más fuerza. Filotes no las suelta, ni se desvanece, las guía sin decir nada.

Hasta que ven en la lejanía un centro donde confluyen dos pasillos y, en el medio, dos ataúdes de vidrio decorados con un millar de flores. Una mujer enorme, más alta que un titán y con un manto estrellado está arrodillada sobre ellos, un pañuelo pequeño blanco y brillante está entre una de sus manos. No le ven el rostro, pero saben quién es. 

Nix, la Madre. La Noche.

Ella es la fuente de los sollozos y la imagen conmueve a Aleit, empatizando con ella. Se ve a sí misma llorando a Milo y le duele. En cuanto quiere avanzar, nota que por el agarre de Filotes, no se puede mover más que algunos pasos.

Maldita sea.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo—se disculpa Filotes con calma—; Madre está terminando de llorar a mis hermanos, muertos por los caballeros de la Diosa Athena.

Las mujeres se quedan en el lugar, observando la situación. Recalculan.

—¿Y entonces?—Nisha toma palabra. Hay curiosidad y ansia en su voz; pero hace un gran esfuerzo por mantener la calma. 

Su Filotes, tira de ella hacia la derecha; viéndose obligada a seguirla. Poco a poco, el resto también la imita y empiezan a recorrer los pasillos internos; hasta llegar a una doble puerta en la que se detienen y al pasar por el umbral, no encuentran nada más que una gran mesa oval con sus asientos.

—Siéntense—piden las Filotes con suavidad y al mismo tiempo, ellas dudan, pero complacen.

A esta altura, resistirse, les parece inútil, además de que la amenaza no se presentó como tal aún. Filotes les agradece, vuelve a ser una sola y convoca a un hermano. 

—Ezis—pide, sin levantar mucho la voz.

Se produce un trueno en la habitación que la ilumina de azul, y al disiparse, un hombre de contextura muy fina está a su lado. Tiene el cabello lacio, largo y casi pegado al cuero cabelludo, una nariz larga y apenas curvada y ojos plateados llenos de desdicha infinita.

—¿Cuál es-?—se percata de las guerreras y se interrumpe dejando escapar un seco "ah". Hasta su voz duele—. Las guerreras de Madre… tienen una puntería para aparecerse.

Filotes le sonríe.

—Quieren hablar con ella.

—En el estado que está, es imposible. Puede convertirlas en la nada misma con la inestabilidad de su cosmos—el ser frunce un poco el ceño—; ¿Qué es lo que buscan?

—Pedirle un favor—explica Aleit—; nuestros muertos no tienen lugar para descansar. Han sido encerrados y-

—Ah—interrumpe y sus labios finos hacelo una mueca de disgusto—; encima tiene que ver con la guerra… No la pueden ver. Está de duelo, llorando a nuestros hermanos que SUS caballeros asesinaron.

Las mujeres se miran entre sí.

—¿Estaban en los Campos Elíseos?—pregunta Nisha, con voz casi intalterable. Ezis la mira, entornando los ojos.

—Si; eran los más cercanos a Hades.

—Nuestros muertos perecieron en la entrada a los Campos Eliseos, para que los caballeros que le dieron muerte a sus hijos pudiesen pasar—continua.

Aleit la observa con un poco de interés. Ese no es un dato que recuerda tener. Vuelve su mirada a Filotes y Ezis, quienes parecen sopesar los hechos.

—Si ellos no hubiesen muerto…

—La Diosa Athena no hubiese sido rescatada, y posiblemente, tus hermanos mantendrían la vida.

Ezis le sostiene la mirada a los ojos verdes de Nisha. Parece considerar los hechos. Vuelve la vista a Filotes y pareciera que se comunican por telepatía. 

Los hermanos, entonces, ponen una mano en la mesa y las mujeres ven estos verdes expandirse por la misma. Luego, ven oscuridad.


	4. Aleit IV

**Capitulo 4: Aleit IV.**

Con siete años, conoció la octava casa en persona. Caminar hasta allí, usando los atajos de la habilidad adquirida recientemente. Tener acceso al mundo de las sombras Su maestra la entrenó durante cuatro años en total para ese día. A partir de ahora, se verían menos hasta dejar de verse, hasta ganar su armadura. Pero lo que importaba, que su mente estuviese moldeada para hacer lo que debía, ni hacer preguntas, ni oponerse a los pedidos que se le hicieran, estaba. También, ahora, entendía un poco más cuando su maestra habló de "escolta" y siguió refiriéndose a ello cada vez que se encontraban con ojos y oídos que podían ser indiscretos. 

Su destino no era ser escolta; sino era una especie de guardaespaldas/dama de compañía. Al menos así lo entendía. Su labor era velar por el Santo de Escorpio (Milo en este caso) y cuidar de sus necesidades. Cuando le preguntó a su maestra si eso era ser una sirvienta guerrera, Kalligeneia fue vaga en su respuesta. Aleit sabía no insistir en sus preguntas, pero la idea le daba miedo; ella siempre era honesta, excepto con lo cerniente a ese tema.

Encontró a Milo entrenando en uno de los patios de la octava casa, sin la armadura. Fue un segundo que se tomó para observarla antes de seguir con lo suyo. Aleit decidió sentarse en las escalinatas y esperar. 

Pasado el encanto de “conocer a un santo dorado” y empezar a pasar tiempo de entrenamiento y ocio a su lado, la primera fascinación se convirtió en indiferencia. No había mucho de lo que pudiesen hablar y, a sus ojos, Milo estaba en el camino ser un hombre más del santuario. No había nada especial en él, aparte de sus habilidades. Era un chico demasiado centrado, demasiado ocupado en perfeccionarse, en ejecutar las órdenes del Patriarca se las pedía, en ser un santo devoto. Quizás tenía que ver con su edad, suponía Aleit; aunque no es que ella fuese mucho mayor. 

—¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer?— escuchó a Milo hablar, al cabo de un rato. Ella levantó su mirada para observarlo, estaba de pie a poca distancia de ella.

Se estremeció por la cercanía no esperada y vio a Milo dar un leve paso hacia atrás para concederle espacio. Ella se recuperó con lentitud, aprovechando para analizar ese gesto.

—No; lo que me dijo mi maestra fue bastante claro—respondió poco después, terminando de enderezarse—: a partir de hoy, me vuelvo tu sombra.

Milo se encogió de hombros.

—No lo tomes tan literal—pidió, y ella le devolvió la mirada—; sos libre de hacer lo que quieras.

Aleit pareció reírse. En esos años, se miraron como extraños y se trataron de la misma manera, aunque con la diplomacia propia que sus maestros les pedían que ejercieran. Esta vez, estaban solos sin su supervisión, sin nadie más alrededor. Aleit no sabía qué hacer, cómo tomárselo porque, justamente, había sido moldeada para servir, no para tener libre albedrío.

—¿Le pides a alguien que fue entrenada para recibir ordenes, que haga lo que quiera?— le preguntó. El chico la miró y se encogió de hombros.

—No eres la única que ha sido entrenada así, y sin embargo, varios tienen aficiones o entretenimientos.

Aleit volvió a reír, un poco más relajada. De verdad no le habían explicado nada. Al menos, tenían el mismo terreno que cubrir.

—¿Las amazonas no tienen el mismo trato que nosotros? ¿O las santas?

—Las amazonas y las santas, si; yo no—le respondió.

Lo vio cambiar de pie donde apoyaba el peso de su cuerpo, además de que se cruzó de brazos. Parecía más pensativo que inquisidor.

—Entonces no eres ni amazona, ni santa; pero me sirves a mí ¿Y a Athena? ¿Al patriarca?

Aleit esta vez se revolvió en su lugar, a su propia manera de estar pensativa. Luego, se encogió de hombros.

—Solo me dijeron que debo servirte, protegerte. Algo que me parece ilógico, porque eres más poderoso que yo.

—Y si no tienes armadura, claro que lo soy. ¿No te han dado una?

—Todavía no. Mi maestra dice que falta poco, igual—expresó sencilla—; y por el tema de servitud… si tu sirves a Athena y al Patriarca, entonces yo también.

—Pero por relación a mi ¿Por propia voluntad, no?

—No me dijeron nada sobre eso. No me inculcaron nada.

—Entonces, por omisión, tienes libre albedrío ahí.

Se miraron y Aleit rió, dándose cuenta del detalle señalado y asintiendo.

—Supongo que en eso sí— Milo sonrió apenas.

—Ni siquiera te dijeron qué eres ¿qué clase de tradición tienes?—Aleit se encogió de hombros— ¿Lo preguntaste?

Ella frunció el ceño y enarcó una ceja. Hizo silencio.

—¿No te dejan hacer preguntas?

—No exactamente…— tardó en responder—. Es más bien… se incentiva a no hacerlas. Mi maestra tiene mucha paciencia, pero… la mayoría de las preguntas me ha dado a entender que las tengo que hacer en privado.

—Pero es el santuario, en los dormitorios comunales uno nunca-

Milo calló mientras Aleit asentía.

—¿Y no hay más de ustedes?

—Calculo que sí; si fuese algo solo de la octava casa…—dejó de responder, porque el punto se entendía—. Cuando vine hacia aquí, no vi a nadie.

—Usaste el… ¿cómo lo llamas?

—Mundo de sombras

Milo la miró, expectante. Aleit le devolvió la mirada.

—No he conocido a nadie que se presente explícitamente—admitió poco después. Lo escuchó resoplar y lo vio tomar asiento cerca de sí.

—Qué misterio, eh—comentó, ella asintió—; al menos eso habla de ti.

Ella se encogió de hombros, pero no tardó en asentir. Milo le sonrió y Aleit notó que lo hacía de compasión. Eso le daba a entender que su situación no era muy favorable.

—Puedes ayudarme a entrenar, si tanto deseas ayudar—expresó poco después—; Al menos, va a ser más fácil si somos dos.

* * *

Aleit se siente temblar, luego, la sensación más cercana que tiene es que le arranquen el cuero cabelludo. Chilla de dolor, sintiendo que se va a desmayar, sin comprender que todo eso ocurre dentro de sí. Los recuerdos pasan y las lágrimas le saltan. Ya no por el dolor físico, sino por la carga emocional que le provoca. 

¿Qué está pasando? No entiende nada. En su mente queda por más tiempo la vez que conoció la octava casa y eso le da una punzada más de dolor más emocional.

—Uno de tus recuerdos más atesorados—resalta la voz de Ezis en su cabeza, como para desorientarla más—, y el que más te causa dolor ahora; pero no es de lejos, la primera vez que lo conocías ¿no?

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—se siente jadear, mientras el dolor le deja algunas punzadas leves.

No ve nada, pero siente todo. ¿Le habían sacado algunos de sus sentidos? No ve y solo escucha la voz de Ezis en su mente. No siente su respiración, ni los cosmos de sus compañeras o el Nix. No siente la temperatura del lugar, no siente nada… más que dolor. Ni siquiera siente su lengua moverse en su boca.

—Contesta—pide Ezis ignorándola—; contesta… y quizás te responda.

Aleit duda, pero no siente mucha escapatoria de la situación. Negarse… no lo ve posible. Tiembla ante la duda, pero no tarda en decidirse.

—Es la primera conversación que tuve...—balbucea— en donde pude hablar con libertad y sin preocuparme por seguir las reglas que me pusieron.

Ezis emite consonantes sin vocales durante un tiempo, si aquello es signo de sorpresa, Aleit no lo sabe.

—¿Qué reglas? Algo comentaste.

—Silencio, sin preguntas, obediencia absoluta.

Hay un momento donde le da la sensación de que la personificación está ofendida, pero no lo sabe con exactitud.

—Hmn. Continuemos.

—¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Dijiste que-!

El dolor vuelve a su cuerpo.

* * *

Con doce años, ya no eran extraños, ya no eran amigos por las circunstancias, sino que había cierta complicidad; más allá de alguna que otra pelea constante por las intenciones de Aleit de complacerlo y las pocas ganas de ser complacido de Milo.

En esa ocasión, estaban sentados en una de las galerías de la octava casa, disfrutando el aire fresco de una mañana. Ella con las piernas estiradas por toda la extensión de las escalinatas (que sobraba demasiado espacio dada su altura) y él, sentado como podía, con las piernas cruzadas. A su alrededor había una caja con servilletas de papel, un frasco de acetona, algodón, un kit de manicura y el frasquito de esmalte rojo brillante que bailaba entre los dedos de la chica, junto con el correspondiente pincel.

—Death Mask se rió del último suéter que tejiste—comentó Milo mientras la observaba, atento, como le pintaba uña del Scarlet Needle. Lo hacía a pedido de Aleit misma porque veía mal cuidada y sin pintar con el color tan bonito que agarraba cuando él ejecutaba la técnica que… tenía que hacerlo.

—Dile que no joda tanto que sino te diré sus secretos—Milo ahogó una risa—; no te muevas.

—Sos vos la que me hace reír.

—No me cuentes cosas graciosas—se excusó.

—Bastante seguro de que esa es mi línea—acoto, y esa vez, ella rió.

—Mira, no digas esas cosas—Aleit blandía el pincel del esmalte como espada, frente los ojos de un Milo divertido—; que sino, te buscas una novia que esté dispuesta a tener que pintarte la uña mágica porque el señorito no es ambidiestro para estas cosas.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, con una sonrisa que cada vez podían contener menos y que terminó en una carcajada limpia por parte de Aleit. Milo, no obstante, guardó silencio mientras ella retomaba la actividad.

—¿Qué?—inquirió Aleit al cabo de un tiempo, cuando la mirada se le antojó incómoda con la cantidad inusual de silencio.

—¿Y si no me interesan las mujeres en ese sentido?—la pregunta tardó en formularse.

Silencio.

Bien podría haberle recordado que el pedido salió de ella o que, de plano, no lo hiciera. Pero no. Tomó esa ruta.

Aleit pareció recalcular mientras pasaba por una zona particularmente delicada; hasta parecía no respirar. Milo esperó, sin sacarle la vista de sus rostro o movimiento. Más temprano que tarde, Aleit decidió guardar el pincel en su recipiente, cerrarlo con cuidado y levantar su vista a Milo. Con gesto cuidadoso, tomó el resto de la mano del santo entre la suya.

—Entonces—hizo una pausa—, tendrías que habérmelo dicho antes para no quedar como una desubicada.

Milo la observó, no había tensión en ella, ¿quizás sorpresa? O, quizás, Aleit de tomó demasiado tiempo para formular el chiste. De cualquier manera, guardó silencio. Sus ojos bajaron a ver la mano que le sostenía con cariño.

Volvió la vista al rostro.

—¿No te sorprende?

Aleit se encogió de hombros.

—Viviendo toda tu vida entre tantos hombres, poniendo a la mujer como un algo inalcanzable porque bien que los puede matar si intentan algo que ellas no quieran porque tuvieron cero enseñanza emocional y la palabra autocontrol no la conoce nadie y-¿Me explico?—para ser tan mocosa, no se le escapaba una. Milo se relamió el borde del labio superior para contener la risa.

Si, era bastante contradictorio esperar que un montón de hombres que solo se ven entre ellos las caras todos los días, sientan algún deseo emocional por alguna mujer. Por mas que los viajes y escapadas al pueblo y a la ciudad existían para “satisfacer” necesidades.

Volvió a reinar el silencio entre ellos. Milo tardó en sonreír y tirar de ella para abrazarla.

—¡No! ¡Idiota! Para, ¡que el esmalte no se secó!—le advirtió con alarma mientras no hacia absolutamente ningún movimiento para soltarse.

Le costó quedarse en el lugar y asimilar el valor de ese gesto. Sintió su corazón dar un salto y acelerarse al entender que la percusión que escuchaba en su oído no eran sus propios latidos, sino los de Milo. Una sensación extraña empezó a crecer en ella. Algo muy cálido que se origina a en el centro de su pecho ¿Sería algún tipo de ataque?

El agarre de Milo era suave, como para marcarle que podía dar por finalizado el gesto en cualquier momento. Pero sentir sus manos rodeando su espalda, su mentón sobre su coronilla, su mejilla en la coronilla. ¿Podía decir que eso era cariño?

—Si vas a abrazarme, al menos hazlo de tal manera que pueda devolverte el gesto, idiota.

Milo rompió en una risa húmeda y solo entonces, Aleit entró en razón de cuán importante era ese momento para él. No por el hecho de abrazarla, sino por todo el contexto que lo llevó a eso. 

A su tiempo, ambos se separaron y lo vio secarse la nariz, que debía sentir humeda, con el dorso de la mano. Tuvo que controlarse bastante para que sus ademanes brutos no rompieran el encanto. Le alcanzó el paquete de servilletas que estaba a un lado de ella. Al extenderselo, lo escuchó reír. O balbucear un gracias húmedo. De cualquier manera, no se aventuró a resolver la duda.

Los ojos de ellos se volvieron a encontrar y se sonrieron a su tiempo. Las palabras sobraban.

* * *

Aleit jadea cuando se siente arrastrada a la realidad. Ese recuerdo, particularmente, es su favorito. Hasta ese momento, nunca se abrazó a nadie (ni nadie la abrazó). O sea, el contacto cuerpo a cuerpo si lo tiene incorporado, pero siempre en clave de dominación, de conquista por los duelos y entrenamientos. Ese gesto, que no se le escapó, fue el primer contacto que no contenía ningún fin bélico. Desde ese día, al igual como la primera charla en soledad que mantuvieron, incidieron en ella para confiar en Milo, para quererlo, para serle devota por el infinito cariño que le mostraba en esos detalles.

Escucha la voz de Ezis rumiar algo; no está conforme.

—Fue la primera vez que-

—Lo noté—comenta—; también entiendo la nota de dolor que hay en ti reviviendo estos recuerdos. Por más que sean felices. Esta vez, es más claro que el anterior…

—Milo ya no está—menciona con dolor Aleit, encontrando el momento para hablar, dada la pausa prolongada—; ¿Por qué me haces ver esto?

—Necesito encontrar información; necesito entender por qué vinieron hasta aquí solo para pedir eso—responde Ezis con honestidad y con más calma que la última vez.

Hay un silencio, hasta que Aleit interpreta que le está dando una oportunidad de explicarse.

—No me iba a quedar cruzada de brazos en cuanto nos enteramos de la noticia; y no podíamos pedírselo a Athena, porque ella salió en otra búsqueda.

—Hmn… ¿Y por qué Nix entonces?

—Es la madre de las Moiras…

La risa de Ezis es clara. Le cuesta lo suyo volver a hablar.

—Continuemos.

—No, espera, yo-

El dolor vuelve. Más recuerdos transcurren: enfermedades, la Tatinomaquia, entrenamientos con su maestra y con Milo mismo siendo los últimos producidos por aburrimiento que por algún interés. Aleit no tarda en notar que los recuerdos en los que hace más hincapié son cuando ella misma interactuaba con Milo y el tema de conversación eran sus habilidades o su rol en el santuario.

* * *

A sus trece años, le tocó darle apoyo moral, frente a la decisión del patriarca le ejercer de maestro y comenzar a entrenar a niños y niñas del Santuario. Milo daba vueltas, de aquí para allí, intentando ordenar lo mejor que podía la casa. Todo lo que Aleit podía escuchar eran murmullos que empezaban con "¿Y si?"

Le tomó su tiempo interceder en aquel monólogo; pero cuando lo hizo, Milo se puso peor. Que no iba a bajar tantas casas para hablar con Shaka porque tenía orgullo, que no iba a subir hasta Capricornio por lo mismo, que no iba a buscar a Markus, su antiguo maestro, porque nunca bajaba para verlo…

Ella tuvo que apelar al "nadie nace sabiendo" para conseguir una respuesta más honesta, y ni así la consiguió.

—Markus está fuera, creo que está en Italia o en algún lugar—suspiró.

Aleit reprimió las intenciones de reír.

—Bueno, puedes ir con Camus—sugirió.

Y lo vio ponerse rojo.

—¡Él ya tiene experiencia en el tema! Y está acá por las reuniones periódicas. Además, ¡es una excus a para que hablen!—se apuró a decir, frente a la mirada que le regaló después.

Camus era ese chico que tenía su edad, que estaba junto a Milo desde que llegó al santuario. El amigo con el que compartió intimidades y desde que la pubertad les pegó duro y parejo, el chico por el que Milo "sentía cosas". Pocas veces estaba en el santuario, debido a que las órdenes del patriarca eran firmes: perfeccionarse en Siberia por el clima frío. Aún así, cuando estaba, Milo buscaba casi cualquier excusa para pasar tiempo a su lado.

Lo vio considerar la situación. Y, cuando quiso responder, una voz llamó la atención de ambos.

—¿Milo?—la pregunta estuvo hecha con duda, como si quien la hiciera todavía no se decidió en ir hasta allí.

Tanto uno como otra tuvieron un pequeño momento de pánico porque no estuvieron prestando atención a los movimientos de cosmos. Milo terminó tirando a Aleit contra la sombra que hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo que llevaba al centro de la casa e intentó arreglarse lo más que pudo antes de responder con un trémulo "¿Si?", carraspear y corregirse con un "¡Voy!". Aleit lo siguió a la par, por el mundo de las sombras, pero no porque quería ver, sino porque quería encontrarse con la contraparte de ese santo.

Malinda de Tauro la retó una ocasión porque dejaba el libre paso por esa casa desde el mundo de las sombras. Y pese a que ella no se consideraba tan importante como para ejercer el mismo trabajo que Milo… tenía cierto sentido que lo hiciera.

Alina de Acuario la recibió con su mirada seria, y cara de perro; pero hacía como seis meses que le perdió el miedo… a un año y medio de conocerla más allá de verla desde lejos.

Nada mal.

Llegó antes que Milo y pudo ver a Camus envuelto en su armadura y con la capa. Siempre tan prístino y siempre tan perfecto.

—El nerviosismo se siente desde lejos ¿No tienes alguna forma de relajarlo?—consultó, sin saludarla Alina, que salía de la espalda de Camus, casi que con su misma perfección. 

Aleit negó con la cabeza, prefiriendo no responder como debía. 

—¿Al menos lo intentaste?—siguió.

—¿Entonces Camus vino a ver qué le pasaba?—decidió desviar la conversación, buscando ver a Milo entre el velo de las sombras. No estaba lejos.

Lo veía cruzado de brazos, balanceando el peso de su cuerpo entre un pie y otro. Parecía que estaba llevando bien la charla, con su cara de perro típica de cuando no podía abrirse con el resto. 

Alina pareció ofendida.

—Si; no lo dejaba concentrarse durante el entrenamiento matutino.

Claro que si. Aleit guardó silencio y se alejó para escuchar más la conversación de Milo. Quería suponer que no había mala intención en sus palabras, que solo era pésima hablando. Al menos, se recordaba, ya no le tenía miedo.

—Quería saber cómo te sientes—bien, bien, no se había perdido lo más importante. Ella sonrió porque, pese al tono, el gesto y las palabras hablaban mucho.

—¿Yo? Bien, bien… terminando de definir algunas cosas, hablando Aleit—pronunció Milo bastante tranquilo en comparación a lo que ella sabía de cómo se sentía.

Camus asintió.

—¿Es tu primera vez teniendo aprendices?—el asentimiento vino con rapidez. Camus pareció sorprenderse por ese nivel de entusiasmo, pero quebró la fina línea de sus labios en una sonrisa—; lo harás bien. Tienes el mérito propio de la habilidad, conferida por la armadura que llevas en tus hombros, Milo.

—Si—asintió arrastrando la vocal—; en teoría, si; pero la práctica y la teoría suelen diferir.

Camus emitió un "uhm" corto y seco.

—Hazles hacer una rutina o algo—le recomendó—; con el tiempo, notarás en donde actuar. Se educan solos, por lo general.

Vio a Milo encogerse de hombros y asentir. Por la mirada, Aleit sabía que no estaba seguro; y Camus también lo notó. Lo vio poner una mano en el hombro de Milo y como éste se estremecía por el súbito contacto.

—Vas a poder hacerlo.

Aleit ahogó un chillido y unos saltitos, aunque no todos. Para su corta edad, estaba siendo menos guerrera comprometida con su rol y más la adolescente que debería ser. Alina de Acuario la agarró del hombro y se quedó sin ver la resolución.

—¿Qué haces?—le inquirió

—¿Que? Estoy feliz por mí compañero—Aleit se soltó y la miró extrañada, quizás hasta algo enojada.

El espacio personal no se tocaba. A menos que ella quisiera que se ese espacio se tocase. Vio a la mayor reír con sorna.

—Él no es tu compañero—Aleit gruñó.

—¿Y qué es entonces?

—No somos iguales a ellos—le explicó, pareciendo sacar paciencia de dónde no tenía, lo cual no era bueno—¿No hablas con tus congéneres? ¿No te explicaron cuando ganaste tu armadura?

—No tengo armadura.

El ruido de ofendida que hizo fue enorme. Aleit la observó, buscando tomar una distancia prudencial.

—¿Quién es tu maestra? ¿Dónde está?—inquirió. 

—Murió. Y no te importa.

—Mientes.

—Ni que pudieses probarlo.

Ambas se miraron, Alina no parecía muy feliz. Aleit era rápida construyendo las distancias, cambiando de guerrera a adolescente.

—Que tengas una dinámica distinta entre tú compañero y tú, no implica que sea regla general para todas—no preguntaba mucho de cómo era la situación con las demás, pero a todas las veía bien y todas la trataban con deferencia, por lo que ella les devolvía el mismo trato. Y ninguna le hizo algún comentario por ser tan… ella.

Solo Alina de Acuario.

Y quizás Isra de Leo, pero ella era así; y bien que tenía sus motivos.

Ambas se mantuvieron la mirada hasta que Camus decidió marcharse, solo entonces, Alina le dio la espalda. Esperó a que saliera de su cuadro visual, para salir ella del mundo de las sombras. Aleit se volvió a Milo.

—Así que… la mano; en tu hombro—comento dibujando una sonrisa.

Milo le sonrió, con un brillo particular en sus ojos y asintió con la seguridad que antes le faltó. Aleit le devolvió la sonrisa, esforzándose en que eso sea lo único que le importase.

* * *

Escucha a Ezis bufar, por encontrar otro recuerdo en apariencia inútil que se quedase pregnado por demasiado tiempo.

—¿Mientes de tu armadura?

—En ese momento, no la tenía. No era mentira—Aleit jadea entre cada palabra—; la conseguí tres años después.

—¿Lo de tu maestra, también?

—Eso fue porque me molestaba. Lo sigue haciendo, igual.

—Pero no vino con ustedes.

—Su santo murió antes.

—¿Y piden también por él?

—Por todos los que están en la misma bolsa—Aleit suspira. No era la adecuada de hablar de ello, ella no quería hacerse cargo de los pecados de los traidores.

Sin embargo, Ezis no le dedica más importancia. Hace más pausas que antes y Aleit aprovecha para descansar del esfuerzo al que se ve sometida.

—Si, es algo que también resuena en tus compañeras.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Las reglas absurdas. La diferencia de nivel; aunque todas comparten la misma visión. Me pregunto de dónde vendrán...

Aleit espera a que Ezis diga algo más. No lo hace. Ella intenta pensar, recordar algo que le dé a entender que aquellas palabras son verdaderas. 

Con Alina de Acuario no tuvo demasiadas interacciones; se evitaron demasiado después de eso. Y ciertamente, ayudó que la mayor parte del tiempo, ella estuviese en Siberia. Con Sasha de Picisis y Deneb de Capricornio no hubo demasiada relación y tampoco es que se veían seguido; a Sagitario nunca la conoció y el legado de Géminis quedó perdido con la muerte de Mylene. A Livia y Teigra de Libra solo las conoce unas cuantas semanas atrás y fueron las primeras en alejarse en cuanto terminó la Guerra Santa. Ni siquiera se despidieron las desgraciadas. A Zenka de Aries la conoció cuando Mu llegó al santuario y al día de hoy, todavía le parece una novedad. Nisha de Virgo le infunde respeto, igual que Malinda de Tauro. 

Calcula, por descarte, que la única con la que tiene buena relación, es con Isra de Leo. Y ni siquiera tanto. Solo a con Milo tuvo esa confianza y alegría de verlo. Las otras… bien podrían haber muerto y ella solo pondría cara de circunstancias. Nada más.

—Milo siempre me vio como algo a lo cual proteger—confiesa Aleit, entonces— y siempre me trató como su igual, pese a eso. Siempre le preocupó que no tuviese armadura y por eso… me cuidaba. Aún cuando la conseguí, no… En fin, si las demás tuvieron la misma situación… pues me alegro.

—¿Le debes tu vida?

—Nah… es decir; no—explica cuando cae en cuenta que su primera respuesta fue muy informal—. Nunca me salvó, ni estuvimos en una situación similar. Solo… no sé, nos cuidamos.

Hay un silencio prolongado.

—No hablas mucho con tus compañeras.

—Gracias que sé sus nombres—pronuncia ella.

Hay otro momento de silencio y Aleit decide preguntar.

—Dices que quieres encontrar razones que expliquen nuestro comportamiento; pero te interesan más cuando hablo con Milo de mi. Ni siquiera buscas cuando mi maestra me lo enseña.

Ezis se ríe y Aleit supone que adivina sus intenciones.

—No voy a decirte mis razones, mortal—le responde—; los pedidos de Madre son específicos. Y si quieres seguir viva-

—No estoy en una posición para negociar, lo sé. Pero si el dolor no fuese tanto… 

—El dolor es parte de los mortales, y de los Dioses; aunque no es tan usual de los últimos. Toleralo o muere.

De poder moverse, Aleit miraría hacia el techo mientras intentaba ahogar una reacción, así que solo ahoga la reacción ante esas palabras. Luego, solo piensa en ir a lo específico. A lo que puede.

—A mis dieciséis años, mi maestra me hizo la prueba para conseguir mi armadura; y después… hablé con Milo.

Cree que Ezis duda, contempla. Aleit espera.

—Gracias por el dato—dice instantes más tarde—; lo tendré en cuenta cuando lleguemos a ese punto de tus recuerdos.

Aleit solo puede respirar hondo antes de que la nueva oleada de dolor la ataque. Ve más recuerdos e intenta soportarlo con la mayor rapidez posible. Ve la primera vez que Milo la echa de la casa con excusas baratas porque Camus estaba de visita, los cumpleaños de ambos, noches sin dormir escuchando una señal de radio que llegaba por suerte divina, entrenamiento con los aprendices de Milo, charlas con su maestra… pocas interacciones con sus compañeras.

Ni cerrando los ojos puede no verlos. Entonces grita y llora. Sufre, porque todos y cada uno de ellos son preciados para ella. Todo el amor que le tiene a Milo; todo el cariño y todo lo que lo extraña.

Ezis no para. Solo sigue, haciendo anotaciones casuales en voz alta, ella ya no habla, ni responde. Solo es un lío de emociones y dolor.

Y finalmente…

A sus dieciséis, después de que volvió a la octava casa y Milo atendió sus heridas.

Y ella le ofreció mostrarle la armadura.

* * *

—No te la debo mostrar… pero si callas…

Aleit le guiñó un ojo, buscando complicidad. Milo sonrió, deteniéndose en poner una mano en la cabellera de Aleit.

—Quizás cuando tengas más energías.

—Es solo invocarla. Te interesará—insistió.

Milo y ella se mantuvieron la mirada. Ambos sabían que la curiosidad les ganaba más que cualquier cosa, el resto era insistir lo justo y necesario.

Y cualquiera de los dos caía. Siempre. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que accediera y cuando lo hizo, tuvo que ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

—Mira, mira, mira—decía ella, preparándose.

Aleit cerró los ojos, respiró hondo un par de veces e intentó concentrarse. Sentía un nerviosismo particular, por lo que significaba el momento para ella. Tantos años sin una armadura en un mundo donde tener una era casi primordial.

Exhaló y abrió los ojos, encontrando a Milo a una distancia prudencial, cruzado de brazos expectante, y hasta divertido. Le sonrió, con algo falsa seguridad y-

—¡Escorpión Lunar!—invocó.

Y a medida que las partes de la armadura se iban ensamblando a su cuerpo, ella no dejaba de observar la expresión de su amigo, quien parecía sorprendido desde el instante en el que escuchó el nombre de la armadura. Cuando la transformación estuvo completa, antes de que ella pudiese hablar, Milo rió.

Una risa larga, casi histérica por cada vez que intentaba hablar u seguía riendo. Ella esperó, preocupándose de a momentos.

—Es igual—logró articular—; es distinto color, pero igual. Hasta el-coso ése.

Fue casi infantil la sonrisa que la embargó, agitó su cabeza para mover la cola del escorpión sobre su corta cabellera y escuchar el tintineo que hacia el metal contra el metal mismo. El movimiento, no obstante, le hizo doler. Tuvo que quitarse la armadura poco después y un Milo, más recuperado, la ayudó a sentarse en el sillón.

—Entonces… ¿Qué piensas?

—Que no entiendo por qué no rindes culto a mi Diosa, pero tienes la misma armadura que yo—confesó. Pasada la sorpresa, la risa, estaba la reacción hecha palabras—; tanto tiempo preguntando qué eras y tú respondiendo "sombra"... Supongo que era más allá del sentido literal.

Señaló la caja de Pandora y ahogó una nueva risa.

—Esto me da más argumentos en lo de "no debes servirme" ¿Sabes?

Aleit lo observaba y apenas asintió.

—Mi maestra no me dió respuestas, cuando me animé a preguntar; solo me mandó a descansar—expresó—; así que no es más que una suposición, pero… sí. Soy más igual a ti que en otros sentidos.

Milo asintió, sumido en sus pensamientos y por largos instantes, solo reinó el silencio.

—No vamos a compartir habitación—expresó finalmente—; hay una sola habitación principal y es mía; tendrás que seguir durmiendo en la de invitados. 

Silencio. Ambos se miraron muy seriamente. 

—Me acostumbré a dormir solo—se justificó.

—Y… sería medio incómodo cuando Camus venga de visita a pasar la noche—expresó Aleit al cabo de sus segundos de meditación. Reír le dolió

* * *

Ezis deja la memoria en cuanto decide que ya no hay nada más de importancia. Está conforme, pero no del todo. Aleit jadea y llora aún más. Sabe que llora por la angustia que se le forma al respirar y al intentar jadear. Se imagina con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y moqueando. El ser inmortal no le tiene pena, solo sigue con sus notas.

—Patético—pronuncia al cabo de un tiempo—¿Cómo no vas a saber quién eres? ¿A lo que estás destinada? Mortal ignorante.

Aleit mira el vacío sin entender.

—¿Que soy?—alcanza a preguntar—¿A quién le sirvo? ¿Cuál es mi propósito?

Ezis ignora.

Aleit decide insistir.

—¡Explícate!—silencio—; mezquina la actitud de quién condena sin explicaciones.

—Mezquino, ¿yo?—Ezis ríe—; ¿Y tú qué? Vienes a pedir un favor a Madre sin saber quién eres y qué relación tienes.

Aleit gruñe. Está cansada, con dolor y encima tiene que escuchar como un inmortal la insulta, la reta y la sermonea ¿Pero quién se cree?

—Aquí, para variar, no estoy hablando de mi. Sino de ti y tus actitudes.

Ezis bufa y chasquea los dedos.

Y de repente, había luz, había sonidos, había colores y había tacto. Isra la está rodeando con ambos brazos, estando ambas en el suelo. Alrededor de ellas, las otras tres mujeres les dan la espalda, como protegiéndolas. Ezis y Filotes están en el umbral de la puerta, sin hacer absolutamente nada. 

El primer ruido que emite Aleit fue el de un lamento grave y rasposo. Sus manos están enterradas firmemente en su cuero cabelludo que, si se mueve rápido, se arrancaría mechones de cabello con seguridad. Todo el cuerpo le duele e Isra solo aprieta el abrazo. Busca que reaccione a algún estímulo externo. 

—Patetico—vuelve a emitir el dolor y la condena—; hermana, iré a transmitirle tus inquietudes a Madre. Gracias por llamarme.

Y así, a su aire, se marcha de la habitación. La niña observa y pone su mejor expresión de pena.

—Pueden relajarse; Ezis es brusco, pero no obra mal—expresa mientras ve como se acomodan—; hay un claro error aquí, en todo esto, pero creo que ustedes son la consecuencia del error más que la causa.

—Hemos venido con paz y buenas intenciones—Nisha toma la palabra con cierta prudencia, pero firmeza—; no considero que merezcamos este trato. Si hay algo que ignoramos, solicitamos que nos pongan en conocimiento para así enmendar nuestras faltas.

Filotes les sonríe, con calma.

—Les sugiero que traten sus heridas. Sanen. Ya habrá tiempo para hablar.


	5. Isra I

**Capitulo 5:** Isra I.

Tarda un tiempo, pero en a la soledad de los inmortales, Aleit logra aplacar sus emociones. El instinto maternal de Isra hace todo más fácil. Tiene que armar el rompecabezas, hacer una lista, bajar los recuerdos que Ezis le revolvió. No es noticia que hay algo que no cuadra con todo el asunto de ser la sombra de un Santo Dorado. Nunca cuadró, solo que no pudo armar el argumento. 

—Filotes dijo que somos Guerreras de Nix, así nos llamó—murmura. Isra la mira.

Para ese momento, las restantes se habían acomodado un poco mejor. Corren las sillas y las apilan en una esquina, lo mismo con la mesa. Ya no saben qué esperar y deciden asumir lo peor.

—Sí. Más las cosas que estuvo buscando- —Nisha de Virgo se interrumpe a sí misma y suspira—; ¿Tanto querías al Santo de Escorpio?

—Sí—la respuesta le toma lo suyo pronunciarla y es porque empieza a incorporarse con la ayuda de Isra de Leo—; som-éramos amigos. 

El tono que usa es solemne, intenta estar desprovista de emociones por el cansancio, pero aún así, el dolor se infiltra entre sus palabras.

—Alina comentó algo, en una ocasión—Malinda de Tauro es la que habla mientras se acerca a ella e Isra.

—Sí, es verdad—Isra aporta—; pero pensé que exageraba.

—¿Ustedes no?—la curiosidad la mueve mientras se termina de soltar de Leo—¿En serio?

Cada una, desde su lugar, se encoge de hombros.

—Es decir, Shaka era muy quieto, y teníamos nuestros roces en cuanto a la organización de la casa, siempre me respetó y estuvo para mis delirios emocionales y espirituales, pero… yo no lo consideraría mi amigo—explica Nisha—; ¿Qué tanta conexión puedes tener con alguien tan devoto a su Diosa y que, además, era el más cercano a los Dioses?

—Eso, sí—Malinda habla, asintiendo con energía y luego se rasca la nuca, pensativa—; con Adelbarán siempre lo hablábamos. Amistad es una palabra muy fuerte, y él y yo éramos más… como compañeros de casa. Si él era amigo de alguien, era del Santo de Aries. 

Aleit suspira, para esconder un bufido. Aquello le parece un montón de excusas baratas. Una barrera emocional para no involucrarse como ella hizo. Malinda le pone una mano en el hombro y parece que está por decirle algo.

—Con Mu y Kiki éramos familia—no obstante, la voz de Zenka de Aries tarda en llegar, pero cuando lo hace, atrapa la atención del resto, Malinda la suelta con suavidad—; quizás sea porque Jamir es un lugar muy solitario o algo, pero… no sé ponerlo en palabras. No era algo romántico, en ningún sentido, pero… éramos los tres contra el mundo. Se sentía así.

Las cuatro miran a Zenka en un silencio prolongado. Aleit es la primera en sonreír y, quizás, la única.

—Yo quería cuidarlo, todo el tiempo—expresa animándose a hablar—; algo parecido a cómo se mostraba Isra respecto a Leo.

Todas se ríen con brevedad y la aludida bufa, pero calla para que Aleit siga.

—Milo es… emocional. Yo también, pero él es como… más. Todo es más con él. Es muy blanco y negro, muy… de golpearse contra una pared y seguir intentando hasta que uno de los dos se rompa—sigue y hay una sonrisa en sus labios, recordando—; se rompió muchas veces. 

Quizás fue la forma de decirlo, pero hace que las demás se rían con un poco más de libertad. Aleit lo interpreta como incredulidad.

— Él necesitaba apoyo moral, y emocional; y yo… siempre intenté dárselo.

Zenka le sonríe, con empatía.

—Mu era mucho más tranquilo que tu Santo—Aleit calla para prestarle atención—, pero necesitaba una segunda opinión. Kiki siempre fue un tiro al aire y había que entretenerlo de alguna manera porque te podías despertar con la Torre patas para arriba… literal.

Más risas. Habían conocido muy poco a Kiki, pero todas eran consciente de su espíritu efusivo y libre. Cuando la calma vuelve, Isra se aclara la garganta.

* * *

Observaba a Aioria dar uno de sus berrinches, escondida desde las sombras. Odiaba escuchar cómo hablaba de su hermano, con ese resentimiento, ese dolor, esa culpa. Y sabía bien, que no había caso hablar con él de la verdad, de lo que ella vio y escuchó, de lo que ayudó. El no quería creerle.  Odiaba ver cómo los demás fomentaban esa idea en él, como lo alejaban, como lo convertían en algo que él no era. Si solo entendiese que él no les debía nada, que no tenía que demostrar nada… que tenía que ser al revés.

Si solo ella pudiese hacer algo. Pero no era más fuerte que el Patriarca, tenía que entrenar y, ni aún entrenando creía que-

Dio un paso adelante, cruzando el velo y bufó, para hacerse escuchar. Aioria la miró y con ojos llenos de rabia intentó parar el avance de ella.

—Ni se te ocurra-

Isra levantó la mano y le cruzó la cara. El hecho de poder hacerlo sin que la bloquee le daba a entender la liviandad de la situación.

—Ya me cansé de escucharte siempre con la misma cantaleta. ¿No quieres creerme? Pues bien, no me creas. Pero deja de hablarle—empezó a hablar—. Que los muertos merecen descanso y respeto.

—¿Qué respeto puede tener un hombre que fue tachado de-?

—Vuelves a decirlo y juro por tu diosa que lo vas a lamentar.

Aioria se la quedó mirando, para luego, bufar. 

—Algún día, lo entenderás—el rostro de Isra se suavizó un poco, no podía odiarlo solo por eso. Ni por nada. El parecido que mantenía con Aioros era… ella siempre se quedaba embelesada cuando bajaba la guardia. Sabía que a la larga o a la corta, Aioria haría las paces consigo mismo.

Y también, le pediría disculpas.

—¿Por qué puedes mostrarte tan segura respecto a él?—una vez relajada la situación, la voz de Aioria sonó hasta dolida.

El cuerpo de la mujer se relajó, y se permitió suspirar. Se cruzó de brazos y, como si no fuese poco, dejó que su vista vagara por la gran habitación.

—No vi demasiado como para entender qué pasaba; pero sé lo suficiente y conocí lo suficiente a Aioros como para saber, y estar segura, que él nunca obraría de mala fe.

El joven de Leo la observó por largo esto antes de pronunciarse.

—Una vez, estuve seguro de eso—manifestó, decidiendo dejar la conversación y habitación atrás—; pero luego crecí.

Fue turno de Isra, nuevamente, de bufar mientras lo veía irse.

* * *

—No, yo… honestamente, no—Isra habla con tranquilidad, le cuesta un poco, pero lo hace—; es decir, sí tenía una relación con Aioria, pero al saber que podía morir… intenté no encariñarme mucho con él; además, en sus épocas difíciles tampoco se dejaba así que… solo lo defendía. Hacía mi trabajo. Con quién tuve más relación fue con Aioros, pero ya saben que pasó.

Aleit la mira y no puede más que pensar en el nivel de patrañas que significa eso. Cada uno de sus recuerdos, de las interacciones con Isra, involucraron a la mujer como alguien que si sentía cariño por su Santo.

—De hecho, no—Zenka es honesta—; sé la nueva historia oficial, si; así como la de esa época, pero… no la versión de nuestro lado.

Las cabezas van de un lado a otro. Aleit no puede ocultar su curiosidad.

—No es muy difícil—sin embargo es Nisha la que toma la palabra—; con Shaka mantuvimos una posición muy neutra porque no entendíamos qué ocurría. Lamenté un poco su traición, me caía bien; tampoco fue muy difícil para mí creerle al Patriarca, con la muerte de Mylene…

—Si—Malinda asiente—; fue muy fácil creer la versión de Saga en ese momento. Mylene era de las que se sacrificaban por su Santo, algo que ustedes dos también parecen tener.

Señala a Aleit y Zenka.

—Bueno, pero siempre se habló de que Saga era… Bueno, Saga. Igual que Aioros—Aleit intercede; de ellos, apenas tenía historias que le contaron en las barracas. Y muy vagas, porque eran cuentos de cuentos teñidos con la subjetividad personal—. Los dos eran grandes, envueltos con esa imagen de todo lo bueno.

—Si, pero te apuesto que las historias sobre Aioros no eran tan positivas—susurra Isra, aunque todas la pueden oír. Aleit se encoge de hombros.

—No, es verdad; pero siempre aprendes a desconfiar de las historias de segunda mano. Si Aioros era taaaan… tan, como lo describían, lo normal sería cuestionar por qué hizo lo que hizo.

—Y si no lo era ¿Por qué lo consideraron candidato a ser Patriarca? ¿Por qué Shion no se dio cuenta de eso antes?—Zenka habla con tono categórico, recordando las preguntas que se hizo Mu en su momento. Aleit asintió—; está bien que yo corrí con la suerte de que Shion fue maestro de Mu, y que nos dimos cuenta rápido, pero… vamos.

Isra de Leo supira.

—Si la mitad del santuario fuese así de preguntones—comenta. Los colores se le suben a ambas y miran a distintos lados, sin saber qué responder: aquello estaba fuera de las reglas—; lo único que me deja tranquila es que, hoy por hoy, se le hizo justicia.

Hay silencio, breve, pequeño, pero grave. No es que a Aleit se le ocurre abrir la boca.

—¿Qué pasó con Sagitario Lunar?—pregunta.

La respuesta de Nisha y Malinda es poner los ojos en Isra y la misma se hace la desentendida por largo rato. El silencio se extiende por varios momentos más hasta que la respuesta se da a entender sola. 

—¡Pero…! ¿Y…? ¡Entonces…! No entiendo, se supone...—las medias oraciones que no llegan a nada y se superponen entre las dos mujeres.

Nisha de Virgo y Malinda de Tauro se encogen de hombros. Isra de Le- de Sagitario es la que suspira, llamando la atención. Hay algo solemne en ella.

—Fue pedido de Aioros, antes de… bueno; eso. Y no existe Leo Lunar como tal desde… creo que la última guerra santa. Le preguntaría a Livia, pero dudo mucho que ella sepa algo que no involucre las historias de Libra.

* * *

Con siete años, tenía la mala costumbre de escapar y correr. Le gustaba ir al coliseo a ver las peleas y entrenamientos. Era divertido escuchar los comentarios y ver cómo algunos que parecían poco, pesaban mucho. Su maestra la encontraba eventualmente, cuando se daba cuenta de su ausencia. 

Así lo conoció. 

Aioros la ayudó a escapar de su maestra una vez y terminaron en los límites con la aldea de Rodorio. Caminaron y hablaron a sus anchas, riéndose como pocas veces lo hizo. Fue la primera vez que se olvidó del tiempo. 

Cuando su maestra la encontró, no le dijo nada, ni la castigó. No pasó demasiado tiempo para que se enterarse que ella justo fue a hablar que ese chico que era candidato a ser Santo de Sagitario, del que ella sería su sombra. Parecía tan destinado el encuentro que la Isra de siete años no pudo evitar romantizar la situación. No fue mucho después que el chico ganó la armadura y su maestra la mandó a la casa de Sagitario. 

Ese día, ambos se quedaron mirando un rato largo mientras ella le explicaba sus funciones.

—Digamos que soy la última línea de tu defensa, antes de ti mismo—finalizó.

—¿No es un poco rebuscado?—inquirió Aioros, ella se encogió de hombros por respuesta—; si soy tan fuerte como debía serlo, no debería tener una guardiana. Y si fuese tan débil… no merecería mí puesto como Santo de Athena.

—No respondieron ninguna de mis preguntas—confesó ella, volviéndose a encoger de hombros—; me dijeron que venga aquí y haga mi trabajo. Si lo aceptas o no… ya no corre por cuenta mía.

Aioros pareció pensarlo y luego le extendió la mano.

—Muy bien, Isra de Sagitario Lunar, protejamos juntos la novena casa.

Ay, ¿Por qué le parecía tan perfecto?

* * *

—¿Entonces tu armadura…?—Zenka habla e Isra asiente.

—Es de Sagitario, si. 

—Pero el día que obtuve mi armadura, tu-

—Yo no estaba.

—Oh.

Silencio.

—Entonces, las Armaduras Lunares son de las Guerreras de Nix—Nisha vuelve a tomar la palabra mientras empieza a caminar—; eso significaría que vinimos a pedirle algo a  _ nuestra _ Diosa sin saber qué nos debemos a ella, ni rendirle culto.

—Oh, la ironía del asunto—Isra suspira—; quizás tuvimos que haberlo pensado más y no venir.

—¿Y perder la oportunidad de sacarlos de su encierro? Ni loca—Aleit reacciona como chispa. Las demás suspiran, hay más cansancio que otra cosa. Ya están rendidas a esa actitud de no dar el brazo a torcer, ni aunque cinco instantes atrás, estaba casi rota.

—Pueden matar- Ah, no sé ni para qué lo digo si a ti te da igual eso.

Nuevamente, silencio. 

—¿Cuántos años tienen y desde hace cuánto que estaban junto a su Santo?

Todas miran a Zenka. Si es una manera de cambiar de tema-

—Dieciocho—contesta Aleit—; conozco a Milo desde mis cinco… sus siete, cuando ganó la armadura. Pero esto-estuve con él desde mis siete, sus nueve, en Escorpio.

—Ay, eso explica tanto—Malinda comenta, divertida, ganándose un bufido—; tengo veintidós; y conocí y estuve con Aldebarán a sus siete, cuando ganó la armadura.

—Veinte, a Shaka lo conoci a los siete, pero recién me sumé permanentemente al tempo a los nueve; tuve parte de mí formación en el Tibet, asi que… —Nisha se encoge de hombros.

—Veintisiete, conocí a Aioria cuando nació. En ese mismo año, también conocí a Aioros.

-funciona bastante bien. Todas se miran, hacen cuentas mentales y hablan entretenidas, otra vez.

—Ah, que estas casi desde el principio.

—Sí—la respuesta rotunda, seca de Irsa hace que ninguna intente repreguntarle.

—Yo conocí a Mu, a mis cinco, como Aleit; pero cuando él también tenía cinco.

—Oh, y sabías que ibas a ser o… bueno, no?

Zenka asintió con la cabeza.

—Como cualquier venerador de Athena, mi entrenamiento empezó a temprana edad. 

—Pero en Jamir.

—Sí, mis padres trabajaban allí como sirvientes. Yo- iba a tener el mismo destino, pero mi Maestra-

Todas asienten, conocen esa historia. La maestra que se acerca a la familia y por un año la prepara para la separación. Luego, entrenamiento.

—Entonces…—Aleit vuelve a hablar

—Guerreras de Nix—Irsa interrumpe, observando a sus compañeras.

—¿Cómo se le rendirá culto?

—Nix nunca tuvo un culto propio… es decir, sí se le rinde culto, pero siempre junto a otros dioses—Nisha responde, cruzándose de brazos e inhalando hondo—. De cualquier forma, creo que ya no podemos empezar a rendirle culto.

—No, por supuesto; pero estar al tanto de qué no sabemos, no viene mal.

—Funciona para mí—Malinda acota—; hasta donde recuerdo, Madre Noche es honrada con sacrificios que simbolicen la noche. Tipo gallos y ovejas negras.

—Que terrible—Aleit comenta—; preferiría rendirle culto viviendo en una casa infinitamente oscura a estar matando animales en su nombre.

Ninguna hace alguna acotación, solo guardan silencio. Así, durante demasiado tiempo. A Aleit cae en cuenta de que sí, existe compañerismo entre sus colegas, a diferencia de lo que creía; el por qué no lo tuvieron con ella, resultaba un misterio todavía, aunque quizás puede adjudicarlo a los hechos ocurridos trece años en el pasado. Supone que la muerte de Mylene debió ser grave. Tanto como la presunta traición de Aioros.

—¿Y qué hacemos?—cuestiona entonces, rompiendo el silencio.

Las demás se miran entre sí.

—Podemos pelear por escapar, pero… ¿a dónde dejaría eso nuestros intentos de salvarlos?—inquiere Malinda, pensativa—; si es designio de las Moiras, necesitamos sí o sí a Nix para convencerlas. Y si no lo es… necesitamos a Nix para que apele por nosotras ante los Olímpicos.

—Es todo un tema—Nisha camina de un lado a otro, incómoda, ansiosa—; si esperamos a que vengan, no sabemos que nos puedan hacer.

—Si morimos acá…—Isra deja que las palabras queden colgando de su boca. Exhala profundo y cierra los ojos.

Las cuatro mujeres restantes la miran y hacen silencio. Todas piensan en la muerte y si esta termina siendo su forma de morir. Tan poco heroica, pero tan el estilo en el que vivieron. En silencio, en las sombras. 

* * *

En las afueras del santuario, en las ruinas turísticas, Isra lloraba y su llanto se mezclaban con el llanto de la diosa. Estaba encorvada sobre el cuerpo de Aioros, abrazándolo con la mayor fuerza que podía, intentando que su alma se aferrase un poco más a este mundo. Pero no había caso y lo sabía. Aioros al menos tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Había completado la última misión, la más importante de su vida. El hombre, el japonés observaba la escena sin terminar de procesar toda la información.

Mitsumasa Kido, como le repitió cuando su llanto ya menguó, la invitó a ir con él y la Diosa a Japón. Ella lo pensó muy bien, porque la idea de alejarse de todo era… algo. Más en su estado. Pero las palabras de Aioros para ella fueron, también, muy claras.

—Agradezco la oferta—expresó en su japonés oxidado—; más me temo que debo rechazarla. Debo velar por el hermano que queda aquí, por su seguridad y bienestar mientras las Diosa crece.

Kido asintió mientras le alcanzaba un pañuelo con el que se secó las lagrimas de todo el rostro.

—No obstante, dígame dónde puedo encontrarlo. Puedo… me las arreglaré para hacer visitas periódicas—sugirió.

El hombre asintió y buscó una tarjeta de presentación. Isra la tomó con cuidado y la guardó en una pequeña riñonera en donde solía cargar con lo mínimo e indispensable. Del cuerpo de Aioros, tomó el collar con la replica del escudo de Athena y se lo entregó a la joven Diosa como un recuerdo del Santo que dio su vida por ella en esta nueva reencarnación.

En cuánto pretendió marcharse, el Señor Kido expresó la dificultad de un humano corriente de cargar la caja de Pandora. Isra tuvo que cubrir el cuerpo de Aioros para acompañarlo hasta el hotel, antes de volver al lugar y llevar el cuerpo a un lugar seguro antes de enterrarlo recién a la noche. No sabía, ni de casualidad, donde podía estar el lugar en donde Aioros pretendía ir, pero… prefería apegarse lo más posible al plan de cuidar a Aioria.

Ir al pueblo, aquella mañana, a buscar al chico, fue un camino de ida horrible. No quería encontrarse con sus compañeras, con sus amigas. No quería hablar de Mylene. No quería nada. Abrazarse al chico que era igual a su hermano y terminar de llorar todo lo que no pudo en frente del extraño.

* * *

—¿Quién se encargará de todo lo que dejemos detrás?—consulta ella al aire.

Aleit la mira, ella no tiene muchas posesiones, ni siquiera considera que la ropa sea suya, sino del Santuario mismo. No tiene joyas, no tiene libros más allá de los que le prestó Milo (que eran del santuario). ¿Quizás algún peluche? ¿Tenía?

Estaba por responder cuando la puerta se abre y vuelve a aparecer Filotes con su aire de niña. 

—Mis hermanos y yo hemos llegado a una conclusión—anuncia y hay una extraña aura de autoridad para un cuerpo tan pequeñito—; tras evaluarla a ustedes y el resto de sus compañeras-

—¿Las demás están acá?—Aleit la interrumpe y al instante, recibe un golpe en el hombro de Malinda e Isra.

—Si—Filotes hace una pausa para responder—; y las podrán ver pronto.

—¿Incluso Mylene?—vuelve a preguntar, siendo penalizada con varias manos en la boca.

—Si—Filotes vuelve a responder haciendo una pausa más prolongada—; hemos conseguido su alma de los Elíseos. Ahora, si no hay más preguntas…

Todas niegan con la cabeza. La Personificación asiente.

—Hemos llegado a una conclusión—hace una pausa, está vez para evaluar el rostro de cada una, luego les sonríe—; tienen muchas fallas, pero son dignas de que Madre las vea; pese a sus fallas.

Hay silencio. Entre ellas, se miran. No saben qué decir, ni pensar.

—¿Y cuando la podremos ver? ¡Y a nuestras compañeras!—Aleit logra liberarse para hablar.

—A sus amigas, ahora—Filotes habla—; a Madre, más tarde; tiene que arreglarse para que puedan acercarsele.


End file.
